Do You Believe In Love Over Duty
by Sailor Star Lighter
Summary: Six months before the marriage of Usagi and Mamoru, an unexpected request from the Earth Prince will set in motion a chain of events that could spell the destruction of the Universe. Will four shooting stars be able to help the Sol Senshi avoid disaster? MxY AxT UxM KxS RxJ MxN
1. Wedding Plans

Okay, So I have been a long and avid Sailor Moon lover all my life and this is my first time writing a fanfic for it, so treat me gently for the first few chapters.

I do not and probably never will own Sailor Moon and all credit for characters goes to Naoko Takeuchi.

_Do You Believe In Love Over Duty_

* * *

Minako breathed the crisp autumn air as she walked along a busy road toward the Five Crown Arcade where the other senshi awaited her. Her long golden hair swirled around her upper body as it caught the breeze and danced in the warm light of the sun. She wrapped her arms around herself as she mentally prepared for the task ahead.

_Usagi is only going to get married once, so put a smile on and be a supportive bridesmaid._

Time had passed quickly since the last major battle. Between Ami graduating from Medical School, Makoto opening her bakery and Darien proposing things had kind of been a whirlwind. Not to mention Minako had started a very successful musical career. But since Galaxia, there had been no need of the senshi- No youma, no mysterious flames in the Hikawa shrine- nothing. _No Yaten.._

_NO!_

Minako shook her head furiously. _We are not thinking about him today! Not at all!_ Her brow furrowed, as she furiously quickened her pace. She walked in a moody silence until at last she was outside the arcade doors. _Better get this over with…_

Minako put on the happiest face she could muster, took a deep breath, and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by a happy squeal that came from a blonde sitting in a booth surrounded by three other women. Usagi had her hair in the usual odango style and was grinning ear to ear. Her bright blue eyes showed bright eagerness and excitement. She was seated between a tall brunette, Makoto, and a short bluette, Ami. Seated across the table from them was a beautiful woman with dark purple hair.

"Geez Rei, can't you get her to control herself," said Mina with an eye roll.

"As if. She is so caught up in getting opinions on some of the most foolish details, it will be amazing if we actually get her down the aisle," Rei said with a smile as Mina sat down next to her and tried vainly to clear a space. The table was covered in bridal magazines and colorful tabs protruded from several pages. Fabric squares adorned the upper corner of the table in varying shades of pink, red, and purple.

"Mina-chan, I am so glad you could make it! I need all the help I can get!" Usagi said happily as she pushed some magazines in Minako's direction.

"Then we had better get started. You're getting married in six months and you don't even have your dressed picked out." Said Mina as she rolled up her sleeves and dove in.

* * *

Kakyuu sat peacefully in her throne as her faithful Starlights walked into the throne room and bowed before her.

"Princess," Said Taiki standing up, "You summoned us?"

"Yes, I have had a vision and it has given me a great feeling of impending darkness. Not for Kinmoku," she quickly added seeing the Starlights tense up as if to spring into action at that moment. "No, not for our home, but for our friends on Earth. They are in peril, or soon will be. I want to send the three of you to check on them and see if they are all right."

"But Kakyuu-hime, I- we can't leave you here on Kinmoku alone," Seiya protested.

"I thought you might say that, which is why I have decided to come with you. It will be a new experience seeing the Earth from outside an incense burner." She said with a smile.

"But, if there is danger," Seiya began, but Kakyuu cut him off, speaking in a stern tone.

"I am going to Earth with the three of you and we are leaving tomorrow morning." Then, in a much gentler tone, she added, "Try and get some good rest tonight and pack as well as you can. I would like to leave by dawn."

"Yes, Princess," all three said at once with quick bows.

Kakyuu smiled and dismissed them. Yaten and Taiki left quickly, but Seiya stood in his spot and did not speak until he was sure the others were out of earshot.

"Kakyuu-hime, if there is danger, you should not go," Seiya said finally finishing his thought from before. He moved near the Princess and gently took her hand in his. A faint pink color appeared in Kakyuu's cheeks at his touch.

"I will not be parted from you three, never again. I am going and I am very sorry, Seiya, but you will not change my mind."

"You are a stubborn one Princess," Said Seiya, shaking his head.

* * *

Yaten wordlessly parted with Taiki when he reached his room. His mind was still reeling with the news that they would be traveling to Earth again. TOMORROW! He sat on the edge of his bed and rolled over the thought until at last it set in. Earth. Being on Earth meant he would see her again. Minako.

He let his mind pull images of her right to his minds eye. Her flowing golden hair, her deep blue eyes, her pink lips…

His door burst open as Seiya stepped in with a cocky grin on his face.

"Out!" Said Yaten, angrily letting the images fade from his mind as Seiya still looked at him with the same annoyingly playful grin.

"Thinking about a certain someone on Earth? Someone with golden hair perhaps?" He had barely finished his sentence when a book came flying towards his head and hit the wall beside him.

"Out, now!" Yaten growled at him.

Taiki's head poked through the doorway and looked dismayed at the book that now lay on the floor. "You should treat your belongings better, brother." He picked it up and dusted it off before gently setting in on Yaten's desk.

"Why is it that my room becomes a hot spot anytime I want to be alone?" Yaten asked. "You have your own rooms, go play there!" He stamped his foot.

"Now Yaten, that surely isn't going to impress Mina-chan!" Exclaimed Seiya, with a mock- reproving look at the small Starlight, "Maybe we should work on your manners before we get to Earth!" He said and took a few steps towards Yaten, with his arms outstretched to grab him.

"Get away from me! Go pack or pick on Taiki! I imagine you are going to take some of your theories and ideas with you to get Miss Mizuno's thoughts on them?" Said Yaten, stepping back from Seiya's reach and deflecting the attention to the tallest Starlight.

"I respect her opinion enough to ask her questions concerning my works," said Taiki stiffly.

"What he means to say is he will be spending most of his time at the library with Ami," Both Yaten and Seiya laughed as they saw a slight blush creep onto Taiki's cheeks. He muttered something unintelligibly about finishing packing and left the two boys laughing.

When at length they calmed down, Yaten looked pointedly at Seiya and asked, "Are you going to be able to handle being around Usagi?"

Seiya looked down at his shoes.

"I don't know."

* * *

Okay, Chapter 1 is done! Please Read & Review! :D


	2. Surprises

At dawn Taiki and Yaten stood ready to go. Both were in their uniforms and were standing some distance apart from each other. Yaten was playing with her hair and Taiki was pacing slowly in a line.

"What part of dawn does Seiya not understand?" Muttered Yaten irritably.

Taiki stopped pacing and looked squinting towards the castle. "He is coming now and bringing the Princess with him."

Yaten looked in the same direction as his brother, "He isn't even transformed yet!"

"His transforming will not interfere with our departure," Said Taiki reasonably, looking at the small Starlight. "Yaten are you all right?"

"It's early, and you know how I feel about waking up early."

"Yes, I know. But you seem anxious. You don't normally fidget, but you can't seem to sit still this morning."

"You're one to talk! You have been pacing back and forth this entire time! I'm surprised you haven't left a groove in the ground!"

Taiki stopped pacing, "I suppose I am nervous and eager to be received well by the Senshi. I am also concerned for their safety. While I will never love Earth like I care for Kinmoku, I do care about its' guardians." He looked back towards the palace. Seiya and Kakyuu were nearly with them and seemed to be happily communicating.

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes, and he says he doesn't know."

"What will we do if one of our own causes our Princess grief?" Taiki muttered aloud.

"I don't know," replied Yaten.

Seiya and Kakyuu joined them soon with smiles on their faces. Seiya quickly transformed and soon the four of them were standing in a circle holding hands. With a glow they disappeared into the sky as streaks of light in the dawn.

* * *

_5..6..7..8.._

"Step, step, twirl, JUMP!- STOP! Stop, Stop, Stop!" Yelled the Choreographer. "When I say 'Jump' you JUMP! Take a break!"

Minako grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead. This day could not get any worse. Tonight was supposed to be her first live concert and yet with the way things were going, it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Two of her main back up dancers were in the hospital: one with a broken leg and the other with an early bout of flu. When she had arrived for rehearsal, she found that half the stage was missing and that if it were to arrive today it wouldn't be here until about an hour before the show, leaving out the ability of a proper rehearsal on it! Then they had to quickly move around all of the dancers places to account for the two missing and to top it off Kohaku, the choreographer, appeared to just be in a bad mood.

Sighing, Mina flopped down into her chair and checked her phone. She was in the middle of taking a drink of water when she saw a cryptic text from Rei that said they needed four more tickets for the show tonight. Mina was about to ask why, but Kohaku was already calling them back to continue the practice, so instead she texted her that she would get them.

_Four more tickets? Why does she need four more tickets?_

* * *

"I can't believe you are here! I know I have been looking at you for over an hour, but it just doesn't seem real!" Squealed Usagi. She looked happily at the Starlights and Kakyuu as she pulled her milkshake toward her.

"Yes, Odango, and we are going to be here for awhile. Maybe even long enough to watch you walk down the aisle with that Prince you were always on about," Said Seiya laughing. Usagi blushed.

They were all crammed into a small circular booth; Ami at one end, beside her Rei, then Usagi, Makoto, Seiya, Kakyuu, Yaten, and Taiki.

"What did Mina-chan say, Rei?" Ami asked

"She texted back that she would get them, but today is going completely off track. I called her this morning and she said that two dancers were out, half the stage was missing, all the choreography had to be reworked and they wouldn't be able to fully rehearse because the rest of the stage won't be there until an hour before the show. It's one hell of a way to start off a concert." Rei said as she put her phone back in her purse. "But, as one of her collaborating song writers, I can get us in to the concert early. If you guys are up for it," she said, now looking at the Starlights and Kakyuu, "we could go early and watch the end of her rehearsal. I'm sure seeing you guys would cheer her up after the day she has had."

Kakyuu smiled, "That sounds delightful! Though first we really should figure out where we are staying." She looked at the Starlights.

"Well you can stay with Minako and I if you like," offered Ami. "Minako and live in a pretty big place-"

"Their place is huge," said Rei with an eye roll.

"-and we have enough spare bedrooms that you could each have your own space." Ami finished as if Rei hadn't interrupted.

"That would be great," said Seiya, looking slyly at his brothers. Taiki had a great poker face, but Yaten had clearly sat up straighter at the news that they would be staying with Ami and Mina.

"Thank you very much, Ami," said Kakyuu. Taiki and Yaten both thanked her as well.

"Now, lets go surprise our big idol," Said Rei. They all stood up and proceeded towards the door.

* * *

In next to no time, they were at the concert grounds. It was a large stadium, with many seats. Huge pictures of Mina were everywhere advertising the concert. Smaller stickers had been placed on them saying that the show was sold out.

"She must have really taken off," Murmured Yaten staring at one of the posters.

"Yes, her music is amazing," Said Rei proudly, "Come on, I can see them down there."

They all followed after Rei, who led them almost all the way down to the field. Minako could be seen very clearly leading a group of dancers through a number. She was wearing a loose fitting grey shirt that slipped off of one shoulder, and a pair of orange tights. Her hair was in a long braid that went straight down her back, but a few strands had worked loose, making her sweaty appearance look quite stunning. Unless they had known about the mishap with the choreography, they would never have guessed that they had relearned much of it that afternoon. The group moved flawlessly together, like the cogs of a well-oiled machine. The dance was beautiful and the emotion was conveyed perfectly. They couldn't hear the music very well, but when the song ended they heard a man yelling happily that it hadn't been the worst dance he had ever seen.

Rei went down on the field and waved at Mina to get her attention. In a moment, Mina was jogging over towards her.

"So what did you need four extra tickets for? I can tell you my manager wasn't pleased, but she worked it out."

"You will never guess who showed up on Earth today," Said Rei with a sly smile.

Mina's heart skipped a beat. "Who?"

"The Starlights"


	3. The Concert

As usual, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Breathe, Mina, BREATHE!"

"I am breathing, Rei, I'm just in shock!" Mina yelled. Surprise, excitement, and nervousness flooded through her body. They were back! Yaten was back!

"But how-?" Mina's question was cut off by a great honking truck that was driving slowly onto the field. "The rest of the stage is here! Early! Oh, this day is starting to get better!"

"Here, lets go say hi to everyone while they get this all set up," Said Rei as she grabbed Minako's hand and began pulling her towards the stands.

"They are here?! Like, in-this-building here?!" Minako protested and tried to pull her hand from Rei's.

"Yes, now c'mon. You know you want to see him," Rei said with a sly wink at her friend. Mina reluctantly gave into her tugging and allowed herself to be led to the others. When she came closer to the stands, her eyes immediately searched for and found Yaten. He seemed a little taller, and stoic as ever, but his green eyes were eager and all to late Minako realized they were staring directly into hers. She blushed and let her gaze lower. She peeked up to see that he was grinning, as though pleased by the effect he could tell he was having on her. Mina blushed again, but this time in anger. She gave herself a mental shake. _He left and thinks he can just have you grovel back to him? You are the Goddess of Love! Make him work for this, Minako!_She lifted her head high and strode confidently up to the group.

"Seiya! Taiki! Long time no see! It's great to have you guys back on earth!" She gave them both big hugs.

"So you are the big idol nowadays? Does that mean we need to start chasing you around?" Seiya teased.

"Only if you want," Mina flirted back. Seiya and Taiki laughed.

"It's clear to see that you haven't changed much," Yaten said, stepping forward.

Minako eyed him, "That's the kettle calling the pot green."

All the girls dropped their heads in embarrassment. "Umm, Mina, I think you mean 'the kettle calling the pot black'," said Rei.

"Are you sure? Oh well," said Mina shrugging her shoulders as she turned toward Kakyuu and gave a small bow. "Kakyuu-hime, I hope your visit to Earth will be much more enjoyable this time around."

"I truly hope so; we seem to be off to a good start. My Lights know where I am and I am not hiding inside an incense burner," Kakyuu said smiling. Minako noticed that while Kakyuu spoke, she had clasped onto to Seiya's arm and he had turned his body toward her a little bit.

"So are you guys going to get back together as the Three Lights?" Mina asked.

"We haven't really discussed it yet," Said Taiki. "Though I suppose it may be necessary if we plan on having any money on this planet."

"Very true. Do you guys know where you plan to stay yet?"

"With you," Yaten said stiffly. He feelings were a little injured at the cold reception he had gotten from Minako. _What the hell is with that girl?_

Ami stepped up to clarify seeing the shocked look on Minako's face. "I offered, seeing as we have so much room, but I should have made sure it was all right with you first Mina. Forgive me." Ami gave a small bow towards Mina.

Mina quickly put her smile back in place. "No, that's a perfect idea, Ami. We do have plenty of space and it would be absurd to make them get a place of their own." She turned to their guests. "Of course you will stay with us! Maybe we can have a fun little get together after the concert tonight!"

"That sounds fun, as long as the concert doesn't go too late," said Makoto.

"It shouldn't. With the stage here early we will be able to do an actual run-through and then start the concert on time. Since we don't have someone opening it's just me and that should cut the time down to about two hours."

"Perfect, then I will show them to our home afterwards while you finish up here. That way they can settle into their room for a bit before you and everyone else show up." Said Ami.

A shout from the field was heard and everyone turned to see an angry looking woman marching towards the stands.

"Uh-oh! That's my make-up artist. I guess I was supposed to be in make-up about 5 minutes ago," Said Mina looking at her watch, "She hates it when I am late. Last time I was, she pulled my hair the entire time under the guise of 'brushing' it." Mina sprinted away from the group. When she was on the field, she turned and waved at everyone, "I hope you enjoy the show!"

* * *

Mamorou sat in his apartment thinking pensively about how to best lay his request in front of Usagi and the Senshi. _They are going to be angry and they aren't going to like it. But the time has come. They were- ARE my best friends and I want them to be there on my wedding day. Maybe if I ask Usagi first, she can soften the blow for the scouts._

He sighed and stared out the window.

_I'll ask tomorrow_.

* * *

The Concert had been a big success! Minako had had so much energy and her voice had matured in ways Yaten had never thought possible when he had first heard her sing all those years ago. The choreographed numbers had run so smoothly, it was almost laughable to suggest that earlier that day they had been feverishly learning something new. Minako and her team had all taken many bows and were now exiting the stage, but the crowd wanted more.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Minako was nearly off the stage when she turned back towards her fans with a wink. Her booming voice filled the stadium, "You guys are the best. I think we can do one more song-" whatever she said after that was drowned out by the deafening scream of hundreds of fans. Yaten covered his ears, annoyed.

"Is this really how loud people are out here? It never seemed this loud on the stage!" He shouted towards Seiya.

"I don't know, but she did do a killer job! No wonder they are so pumped!"

Minako was walking back towards the center of the stage, "This song next song was actually written many years ago. A few weeks ago, I was struggling with some writers' block and came across the beginnings of it in one of my old diaries. My friends Ami and Rei helped me give it life and now it is my next single. It's not supposed to be released until Friday, but I think I can give you give a preview!"

The crowd screamed in affirmation. Rei, Usagi, and Makoto were screaming excitedly while Ami blushed from the tips of her ears down to her collarbone. Taiki, who was standing next to her, leaned down to say, "I didn't know you helped her write her music."

"I don't. But one day I heard her singing and struggling with the words. I had an idea and she ran with it. I never thought she would make it her next single," Ami hid her face in her hands to hide her deep blush from Taiki, but he just looked at her amazed.

The lights in the stadium came down and a deep base reverberated throughout and then Mina was singing.

_You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go lead me into the light_

_Kiss Me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go lead me into the light_

_Kiss Me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental On another level Boy, You're my lucky Star I wanna walk on your wave length And be there when you vibrate For you, I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss Me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

As Mina finished her song, the lights came down on stage and then turned off. When they came back on, she bowed and waved at her fans and then left the stage. In the stands her fans were going wild. People were screaming, cheering and yelling vainly in hopes of getting her back out on the stage. When she didn't reappear they slowly began to leave, still talking excitedly about the amazing show they had just seen.

"Wow!" Said Seiya, "If we do decide to become the Three Light's again, we need to write some songs with Mina!"

Yaten had been silent throughout the last song. Turning suddenly to Ami, he asked, "She said it was written many years ago. When was it written?"

Taiki listened intently as Ami carefully answered, "I believe she told me she began writing it shortly after the talent contest. But then she put it aside before the battle with Galaxia. She forgot about it after all of you left."

Yaten said nothing, and quietly followed after everyone as they exited the stadium.

They halted in a group just outside the stadium as everyone figured out what to do next.

"So I'll take Taiki, Kakyuu and Seiya in my car. Makoto can drive Usagi, Rei, and Yaten," Said Ami.

"Actually, I am riding with Mina, she doesn't like to drive alone at night," replied Rei.

"I'll stay with you," said Yaten unexpectedly. He seemed surprised even when the words left his mouth. "Two girls shouldn't be alone late at night," He said defensively, noting that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Are you implying Mina and Rei can't take care of themselves? I seem to remember Minako saying that they didn't need boys," said Seiya laughing at his brother as Yaten ground his teeth and Rei laughed at the memory. "But if you two are staying here, I think Kakyuu and I will ride with Makoto and Usagi. It will surely make for an interesting ride."

"You have no idea," said Makoto winking at Seiya, "I drive like a bat out of hell."

"I hope you remember what seat belts are and how to use them. You will definitely use them!" Rei snorted.

"If it is all right with you, I think I will still go with you, Ami." Taiki said eyeing the others a little fearfully.

"Okay," said Ami in a small voice.

"All right, we'll bring Mina home when she's done, but don't be afraid to start the party without us!" Shouted Rei as the others began to move away towards their cars.

She led Yaten back inside the stadium and backstage. She stopped in an empty hallway and seemed to be checking to see whether anyone was coming. Confused, Yaten looked at the back of Rei's head and asked, "What are we doing here?"

Rei rounded on him with a hard look in her eye, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Read and Review! Also, the song was "E.T." By Katy Perry and I don't own that either!


	4. AfterParty

Sorry it took so long to get this up! My first niece was born this weekend!

Anyways, I don't own anything, so yeah!

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that something is coming."

"Yes."

"But you don't know what."

"No."

"And you came halfway across the galaxy on the feelings of your Princess?"

Yaten's patience started to crack, "Yes, Rei, we trust our Princess AND her feelings."

Rei glared at him. "I have seen nothing in my fire- Nothing. Yet here you show up. I knew you couldn't just be here for the fun of it and now you are telling me your Princess had a feeling that something is going to happen?"

"If you want clarification, why don't you just ask the Princess?" Growled Yaten. "In any case, I didn't come 'halfway across the galaxy', as you put it, to be badgered by you."

"Well we certainly didn't ask you to be here." Rei growled back.

"Here I was thinking you were legitimately glad to see us again. Why are you writing music for Mina? You should be an actress," said Yaten mockingly.

"How dare y-" Began Rei, but they were interrupted by Minako poking her head into the hallway.

"There you are! I have been looking all over the place for you!" Said Mina, sighing in relief upon finding Rei. Then her eyes fell on Yaten and she stopped.

"Umm, hey," Mina said awkwardly.

Still angry with Rei, Yaten said, "Good you are here. We can all go now."

"No. Mina you take Yaten back to your place. There is something I need to go do. There are questions that need answers and in my present mood, I would just spoil the party." She gave Mina and quick hug and said with a smile, "You were amazing out there. I'll call you sometime tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, are you all right, Rei?" Mina looked worriedly at her friend.

"Yes, I just need to go investigate. I'll be all right. Call you tomorrow." With that, Rei turned and left, leaving Minako and Yaten alone.

"What happened?" Mina said, turning to look at Yaten.

"Don't you start on me too!" He said glaring at the door Rei had left through. He looked at Mina and saw her shocked expression. "I'm sorry. I'll explain, but first can we get out of here?"

Mina nodded and led him out of the hallway and towards the back parking lot where her car was. Neither of them said a word, both were stuck in their own thoughts.

_How is this happening to me? Why do I have to go with him alone? _Minako shook her head and tried to think of something else. _Rei put that last song on our encore list. Why would she do that, knowing why that song was written and then turn around and get into an argument with him? I hope she is okay. _Minako sighed aloud.

_Why the heck did Rei get so mad at me? _Yaten thought angrily. _It's not my fault. It wasn't my idea. And how about some gratitude? We came here to see what we could do to help! Instead, I get interrogated!_ Yaten stared at the back of Mina's head as she led him through a maze of underground tunnels. Her hair had many braids in it, criss-crossing and wrapping around her head before they met in a large bun at the back of her neck. She was wearing a baggy sweater that hung off the edges of her shoulders and a pair of black yoga pants. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and Yaten quickly realized that he was becoming mesmerized by the way she was moving. _And why does she have to do that?!_

When they got to Mina's car, she fumbled with her keys for a moment before dropping her hands down to her side. Yaten looked at her impatiently.

"What's wrong now?"

Mina looked up, embarrassed. "I was just wondering how you enjoyed the show?" She felt the color rise in her cheeks and dropped her head to stare at the ground. Yaten was slightly taken aback by her question, but composed himself well enough to answer.

"You did great. You really are the shining star I thought you were."

Mina snapped her head back up to look at him. By the expression on her face, he could see that it wasn't the answer she had been expecting, but the one she had been hoping for. A huge grin erupted across her face and he saw a glint of the old Mina again. She unlocked the car and they both climbed in.

"What kind of car is this?" Yaten asked as Mina backed up and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure. Haruka told me that this was the car that I needed to get if I was going to become an idol. I love it because it can go really fast." Mina said smiling as she pulled out onto a nearly deserted street and quickly switched to third gear. Yaten clung tightly to his seat and stared out the window as the world began to slide by.

"Just because it CAN go fast, doesn't mean it has too!"

Laughingly, Mina replied, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

Yaten made no reply, but watched fearfully as Mina sped around traffic and flew under yellow lights. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled up to a large gate and Minako was punching in a code. The iron gates swung open and they began pulling up a steep drive.

"Welcome to the Mizuno- Aino home!" Minako announced proudly as came to a plateau and a large house dominated the view. Trees grew tall around the small mansion, blocking it from view if you weren't level with it. A large fountain was out front and three cars were parked around it. "Oh, Haruka and Michiru are here too!"

Mina pulled the car into a large garage that was connected to the house and led Yaten inside through a door. They immediately entered into a large modern kitchen. The cabinets were all of a light brown wood and a large granite island counter was in the middle of the kitchen. Yaten looked around in wonder.

"How in the world do you afford this?"

"Well, I'm an idol and Ami has become a very successful surgeon! Our incomes combined make for a very comfortable home. There are some definite perks to living with a fellow scout, but I will show you those later. For now, let's head to the living room!" Mina grabbed his arm and pulled him through a doorway to the dining room. A large mahogany table stood in the middle and a sparkling chandelier hung over it. Eight tall chairs were seated around the table and places were set. White woven placemats sat in front of each of the chairs with dark blue plates and soft orange napkins placed on top of them. Yaten barely had time to take any of this in as Mina was still pulling him towards the living room. They passed under an archway and were in a large spacious room. There were several couches and a large TV in a grand cabinet. The floor was hardwood, and in the middle of all the couches was a large opulent rug. Everyone was seated on the couches and eating snacks that had been placed on the coffee table that was in the middle of all of them.

Everyone stood up and clapped when Mina entered the room. She quickly let go of Yaten's arm and took a comical bow, before saying, "Thank you, thank you!" Everyone laughed and Mina went down to sit next to Ami on one of the couches. She looked back at Yaten and smiling, patted the seat next to her. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he wordlessly took it.

"So," began Makoto, "How did you like Mina's driving?"

"It was terrifying," said Yaten as everyone laughed.

"If you think that was bad, you should get into Makoto's car. She makes me look like a saint!" Laughed Mina. "Who had the misfortune of driving with you?

"Seiya and Kakyuu. Taiki was smart and drove with Ami," laughed Makoto. Taiki, who was sitting next to Ami, blushed.

"Indeed," said Mina, amusedly watching his reaction. "So what did you think of her driving?"

"Seiya tried to make me pull over and switch drivers- something about endangering Kakyuu and Usagi," Said Makoto waving her hand airily, while everyone laughed and Seiya glared at her.

"I lost count of the number of orange lights and stop signs you recklessly blew through."

"I thought it was exhilarating," said Kakyuu smiling at Makoto. "I think I would enjoy going again."

Makoto beamed and Seiya looked at Kakyuu with an injured expression.

"So where's Rei?" Haruka asked from beside Michiru on a loveseat. "Did she realize that you planned to drive home and decide to take her own car?"

"Actually no" Mina looked hesitantly at Yaten, not sure what to say.

"She decided she had stayed up late enough and wanted to get back to her temple." Yaten said, coming to Mina's aid. A general nod and shrug of shoulders told him that the others had believed his quick lie and that he had saved himself from another interrogation.

"Speaking of which, I had better get home too," said Makoto standing and stretching. "You coming with me, Usagi?"

"Yeah," said Usagi, yawning widely and rubbing her eyes. "Mamorou texted me during the concert that he wanted to meet for breakfast. Early." The last word came out as a whine.

Haruka and Michiru stood up as well, "We are also going, though I am sure we will see you again before too long," Said Michiru.

"But wait! I just got home!" Said Mina looking at her friends pleadingly.

"Don't worry dove, we'll probably stop by tomorrow. Michi-chan wants to record a new violin piece she has been working on and I should probably give your car an oil change." Said Haruka, taking Michiru's hand and allowing herself to be led out. Makoto and Usagi followed right after them. Farewells were called and then silence as the front door closed shut.

"Some after party," pouted Mina, crossing her arms.

"Mina, should we show our guests their rooms," Asked Ami politely.

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" Said Mina springing to her feet. The Three Lights and Kakyuu all stood and followed her as she led them up a marvelous staircase and down a long hall.

"This is the back of the house. I think we will put you guys in the rooms down by us, that way you can look out over the amazing garden we have. What do you think Ami," asked Minako. Ami, who was following behind replied, "That sounds fine to me."

The came to a circular opening area; two doors stood decorated and five other were bare. "You guys can pick which room you want out of the unmarked doors, the orange door is mine and the blue one obviously belongs to Ami."

Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Kakyuu spread out to explore. Yaten opened the door that was to the left of the orange door and saw a large bed with a silver and green comforter on it. The bed was in front of a large window with light green curtains pulled aside on it. He walked toward the window and saw the edge of garden and vast expanse of sea just over the plateau's edge. The dark hardwood floors made no sound underneath his toes and the walls held paintings of flowers. A small grey nightstand stood on the right side of the bed and chair stood on the left side of it. A small closet stood in the corner and a door on the left wall held a private bathroom.

Yaten was taking off his shirt and shoes when Seiya walked in. "Whoa, nice! Is this the room you're picking?"

"Yes, I think so," said Yaten, putting his shirt on the chair and climbing on top of the bed, "Oh definitely yes." He said with a sigh as he sank into the fabric.

"Okay, well Kakyuu is on the other side of Mina and I am in between her and the empty room. Taiki is on the other side of the empty room and next to Ami's room. Just so you know," informed Seiya.

"Figures," Said Yaten through closed eyes.

"What figures?"

"That Taiki positioned himself next to Ami."

"You're not in a place to be picking on him for his location. You happen to be right next to Miss Aino, I'm sure that didn't happen on accident."

Yaten made no reply.

"Mina is bringing us some clothes to sleep in," said Seiya as he moved towards the door. Still Yaten said nothing. Seiya sighed and left. He ran into Mina as he shut the door.

"Seiya, I just dropped off clothes for you in your room. Also, Kakyuu asked that I tell you to stop by her room before going to bed." Said Mina, grabbing the door handle Seiya had just let go of.

"Thanks. I don't know if he will need any clothes, he is already practically asleep."

"Well, I will just drop them off, in case he wakes in the middle of the night and wants to change." Said Mina as she walked into Yaten's room and shut the door behind her.


	5. Important Talks

Thump thump… thump thump…

Mina could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears as she closed the door behind her with a soft click. Yaten was sprawled out on his bed, his hair falling in his face and his bare chest rising slowly. He only wore the same pair of black pants he had been all day.

Tiptoeing, Mina got over to his night stand and set the clothes on top of it, where he would see them if he woke. Then she looked at him again. His face was utterly peaceful, so different from the last time he had been on Earth. The battles, the pressures of being an idol, and the seemingly fruitless search for his princess had certainly taken its' toll on him back then. But he was different this time.

He sighed in his sleep and a piece of hair fell into his mouth. Fingers trembling, Mina reached out and brushed it back behind his ear. She was pulling her hand away when his fingers suddenly grabbed her hand and his eyes flew open.

"What's going on-" his green eyes fell on Mina, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry," she spluttered, blushing to the tips of her bangs. "I was bringing you some clothes and then your hair was in your face and I- I just moved it out.. of your face," she finished, somewhat lamely.

Yaten released her hand, "Oh- thanks."

They remained there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Mina was staring at the floor and Yaten was staring at her.

"How do you like your room" Mina asked without looking up.

"It's comfortable, thank you. I guess I should I have said that before I went to sleep."

"No, it's okay."

Silence grew between them once again. *Ugh, why can't I just talk to him?

"Mina," Yaten said softly. Minako heard the fabric rustle and could tell he had gotten off of the bed. Her heartbeat sped up.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to see you again."

Minako's eyes flew open wide with shock and her head shot up to look at him. He was taking the ribbon that held his hair in its' low ponytail out, but was still looking at her.

"R- Really?"

Yaten shook his hair loose and it fell down across his shoulders and back. He smiled at her. "Of course I am."

Minako gulped and held her hands tightly in front of her.

"I thought that I would be the last person you wanted to see and I thought Earth would be the last place you would want to be. You seemed so eager to leave it last time."

Yaten frowned. "We had to return to Kinmoku. We had to rebuild. It wasn't that we didn't enjoy Earth; we never got to really experience it. Last time… everything just happened so fast."

Silence filled the room yet again. *What does this girl want from me?

As if hearing his thought, Minako softly smiled, "Then we have to make sure that this time you get to experience it to the fullest." She walked over toward his bedroom door. When she reached it, she turned back to smile at him once more.

"I'm glad to see you again, too. Good night, Yaten." She opened the door, stepped through and closed the door noiselessly behind her.

Yaten stared at the door Minako had disappeared through, and then smiled largely at her words. He quietly changed into the loose pajama pants and plain green crew neck shirt she had brought him. Then he flopped on his bed and thought to himself *She said she was glad to see me! He closed his eyes, rolled over, and fell asleep thinking about the beautiful blonde woman who was falling asleep in the room next to him.

The next morning…

Usagi set down her cup of hot chocolate uncharacteristically slow. Her mouth hung open in shock and her eyes were round and huge.

Mamorou sat across from her, his hands spread out on the table in a humble pleading gesture and a look of longing on his face.

"You… want… what?" Usagi spoke each word carefully.

"I would like you to help me revive the shittennou before our wedding."

Usagi's shocked expression changed to one of anger.

"You have got to be kidding me! The shittennou!? After everything they did?! You have to be out of your mind!" Usagi was practically shouting.

"Usagi, please, hear me out!" Implored Mamorou, trying to grab one of her hands.

"No! How could you possibly ask me something like this? The Senshi, how do you think the Senshi would react if they saw them? Minako and Rei alone would kill them! Whatever was left Makoto would pummel and Ami would get rid of their remains in some scientific matter! And they would be right to do so! They betrayed us, Mamorou! They betrayed *you, and here you are asking for them to be brought back?!"

Mamorou looked in shock as the little blonde went on her tirade, storming around his apartment.

"Does some evil have it's hold on you again? Did they ask you?" She gazed at him icily.

"I- huh- What?!" Mamorou stared in surprised. He had told no one that he carried the stones containing the souls of his deceased shittennou!

"I have known that you had them here a lot longer than you think. I had hoped you would tell me, but you never did. You are forever keeping secrets from me, Mamorou, and I can't stand it! We are engaged! You are supposed to tell me everything!"

"I'm trying to NOW! Usagi, I am asking you to help me bring them back because I know you are the only one who will even listen to such a request! Usagi, you believe people deserve a second chance, so why is it my shittennou don't deserve one too?"

"That's like asking me why I don't revive Beryl or go release Metallia! They didn't just betray us, they helped destroy the Moon Kingdom! They practically led the charge!"

"They were tricked by Beryl! They thought the Moon Kingdom was trying to take over Earth. Everything they did, they did to try and protect me!"

"Funny, I don't see my Senshi destroying entire kingdoms whenever they try to protect me!" Usagi replied sarcastically.

"That's not fair and you know it! But you avoided my question: Why is it the Amazon Quartet, the aliens and almost every other enemy we have ever fought has been given a second chance, but my shittennou can't even be considered for one?"

Usagi stopped and thought a moment. Mamorou took the chance to take her hands and make his plea once more.

"They have suffered, and don't you think I would ask all these same questions to them before I would ask you? They have made all of their amends-"

"No," whispered Usagi, "not all of them. They have not made amends to the people that died on the Moon. Nor have they to the Senshi, myself, or anyone they manipulated in this present day."

"Then help me! They can't float around as broken souls trying to apologize!"

Usagi looked away at the ground as she thought. When she did respond, she sounded tired.

"I will not make a decision right at this moment and I will not make a decision without first talking to the girls. But do not hold your breath, Mamorou. If one of them says no, we will not go forward with it. My scouts have proven themselves over and over, I trust their judgment over that of the shittennou."

Mamorou could tell it was useless to protest, so he just stood there, holding her hands.


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**I am back!**

**As usual, I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters but the plot is my own :) R&R!**

* * *

Minako lay in her bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about her talk with Yaten the night before._ What am I doing? I have my duty to Usagi, I can't go chasing Yaten around. It would never work anyways. At some point or another he will have to return to Kinmoku._

The Goddess of Love rolled out of bed, shook her head, and stared at her reflection in the mirrored doors of her closet. Her ribbon was on the nightstand next to her bed giving her hair freedom to simply hang down. She was wearing a silky white tee and a matching pair of shorts. Her eyes looked solemn and thoughtful, though it did nothing to diminish her beauty.

_I better get up and get moving. Usagi said she wanted everyone to meet at noon._

She was just standing up when a knock interrupted her and her door flew open. Minako stood there in her pajamas as Yaten walked in with a tray laden with breakfast food. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mina. He blushed furiously and looked at the tray in his hands.

"I.. er.. I'm sorry, I thought that you would have been ... umm.. could you cover up please?!"

Minako giggled and crawled back into her bed and hid under the covers. When Yaten heard the rustling of the covers stop he looked up. There she sat in the middle of a large bed with a soft orange comforter covering most of her body. She was sitting up and smiling at him with her big blue eyes. Yaten had never seen her with her hair down and was quite surprised at how much more lovely she looked in such a natural state.

"Umm, Yaten, did you need something," Asked Mina as Yaten continued to stare at her for several seconds.

Yaten felt himself blush harder still at not realizing that he had completely been caught unawares by her morning appearance.

"The guys and I figured we would do something as a thank you for letting us stay here. I hope you like breakfast. We're not Makoto, but it's still edible."

Mina chuckled as she watched him fight the blush on his cheeks and then set the tray over her lap. Pancakes, mandarin oranges, sausage, bacon, waffles, and eggs filled it. A tall glass of juice stood in one corner and a small cup of tea was in another.

"Yaten, I hope you can help me eat some of this," Mina laughed, "I'm not 16 anymore and my appetite isn't quite as voracious as it used to be."

"Umm, Okay." Yaten sat down on Minako's bed and picked up a spoon. He watched as she grabbed a fork and began cutting into her eggs, smiling the entire time. He scooped up an orange and was just starting to chew when Minako looked his direction.

"So who took breakfast to Ami?"

"Who do you think?"

Mina smiled, "Ami will be pleased, I'm sure. They are probably talking about something well above my comprehension level."

"Yeah, Taiki was pretty excited to have someone around who would actually care or understand what he was talking about."

"I'm sure Ami is too. That has always been difficult for her. She really enjoyed Taiki's company when he was here last time. She was very sad to see him go." Minako looked down at her plate. "We all were sad to see all of you go."

Yaten said nothing, but looked closely at Minako. She seemed to sense this and looked back up.

"So," she began, changing the subject, "Who took breakfast to Kakyuu? Seiya I assume?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on there?"

Yaten chewed his bite of pancake slowly before responding. "I suppose, shortly after we returned, they just started becoming closer than before. Kakyuu has always treasured a soft spot in her heart for Seiya."

"And Seiya returns it?" Mina asked surprised.

"Yes, I suppose. But why did you ask like that?"

"Well, Seiya just seemed so, ummm, enamored with Usagi when you were all here last time. I can't believe his affections so quickly turned to Kakyuu."

Yaten smiled. "Taiki and I thought the same thing. When we pressed Seiya for info, he said that one of the things that had attracted him to Usagi was that she was so much like Kakyuu. But he said his heart had always been for Kakyuu. " Yaten hesitated and looked down at his platter.

Minako spoke softly, "You are concerned that his being around Usagi could be confusing for him and result in your Princess getting hurt."

Yaten felt his breath catch as Minako said everything he and Taiki had been worried about aloud. He looked up into her calm face shrewdly. "You certainly are much different than when we last left. Last time, you couldn't take a hint, no matter how many times it was shoved in your face."

The blonde blushed and hid her face under her bangs. She felt a warm hand envelope her own. She looked up, still blushing, into Yaten's green eyes. He had leaned toward her and his face was merely inches from her own.

"This time, things are different," Yaten breathed. His face was so close to hers. Mina closed her eyes and prepared for whatever was coming. Was she even breathing? She didn't know or care. Yaten's breath was warm against her skin when the door burst open once again and they jumped apart. Rei stood there with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Come on Mina, Usagi and the other scouts are here. You can suck face with him later! Where's Ami?"

A very red Mina barely choked out, "Probably in her own room."

"Thanks, see you in the living room in 5 minutes!"

"Maybe you should knock on her door!" Yaten yelled as the purple haired senshi turned to leave. Rei looked back and winked.

"Naw, I wanna see if Ami and Taiki will jump higher than the two of you did." She shut the door behind her and was gone. Yaten felt his blush creep up his scalp. He looked down at Mina who was still blushing. The pink on her cheeks was so innocent and more than anything he wanted to swoop down on the beauty, but he knew the moment to do so had been lost. He mentally cursed Rei, and decided that if ever a moment presented itself for revenge, it would be taken. Yaten slid toward the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Umm, I guess, I should go so you can ge-" a yelp from the hallway cut him off. Rei came bounding back into Mina's room and slammed the door behind her. She looked as though she had been very rudely surprised.

"So, did they jump?" Asked Yaten, fighting the urge to laugh.

Rei's eyes narrowed, "No, unfortunately Taiki's reflex on being interrupted is to throw whatever object is within reach. I barely dodged Ami's English Dictionary."

Yaten and Minako dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Minako, Rei, and Ami soon joined Usagi and Makoto in the living room. Usagi seemed tense and fidgety which immediately made Minako suspicious. The girls took their seats and waited for Usagi to speak. After a couple of moments, Usagi looked around at them.

"Girls, I need to talk to you all about something. Mamorou… has a request. A request he would like to see fulfilled before our wedding." She began.

The senshi waited in silence still. The Three Light's crept to the hallway's edge to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I have already told Mamorou that I would put his request before you, but I could not guarantee it, since the nature of the request has personal meaning to all of you."

"Princess, just tell us what it is. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," Makoto smiled encouragingly at Usagi.

Usagi looked around at her friends and then closed her eyes. The silence grew.

"He wants our help bringing back the Shittennou."

The senshi gasped for a moment and then the atmosphere changed from one of concern to deadly hatred. The scouts all stood up.

"He wants _what?!_" Rei hissed.

"After what they did to the Moon Kingdom?" Demanded Makoto.

"After what the did to _us_?!" Breathed Ami.

"After what they did to you and Mamorou?!" Shouted Mina. Everyone looked at her.

"They led the charge on the Moon Kingdom! They helped destroy their own planet! Then they hurt people we loved here in this time! No Way! Not happening! We can't go around reviving traitors! They are scum and deserve to spend the rest of their existence paying for what they did to us!" Tears were filling the corner of Minako's eyes as she relived the memory of that last faithful night on the Moon.

"I know, and I said all these things to Mamorou. But then he asked me why I felt that they didn't deserve a second chance when we have given so many other's one."

"I can think of a couple of really good ones." Snorted Makoto.

"The entire reason we had to come to this time period was their fault. They actively and hatefully ended the peace that our universe had been enjoying. They caused the Moon Queen to die." Said Ami quietly.

"I know, guys, I know! But he said that they did it to protect him. That Beryl had told them something that made them concerned the Moon Kingdom was taking over the Earth."

"Oh, please," Said Rei, "How about the fact that they just used us? We all have our memories. It's disgusting to admit now, but back then we were all involved with them; Nephlyte with Makoto, Ami with Zoicite, Minako with Kunzite, and myself with.."

"Jadedite," Makoto finished for her. The girls sat in silence.

The three lights looked at each other in disbelief. The senshi had past lovers? Yaten and Taiki felt a sting of jealousy pass through them as they thought of Minako and Ami smiling and holding hands with some stranger. Seiya frowned at them both, watching them both visibly tense at the last bit of news. He placed his finger to his lips and tapped each of them on the shoulder, reminding them to be silent.

Ami broke the silence. "I'm sure Mamorou has asked them all this question."

"I have."

Minako and Rei hissed as Mamorou entered the room.

"You have no right to be here for this meeting, Mamorou." Minako growled.

"Especially with the request you have made." Rei said coming to stand beside Mina.

"I think my request warrants that I be here. That way you can get answers first hand." As he spoke, he reached his hand inside his coat pocket and withdrew four stones. "My Shittennou have agreed to answer your questions."

The senshi blanched. Minako sprang forward, knocking the stones from his hand. "You dare bring them here? To my home! Unannounced? Unwanted!" She yelled shrilly.

A smooth voice interrupted the angry blonde; "You used to be delighted when I visited you unannounced." A tall tan man with silvery blonde hair and risen from one of the stones and chuckled at Minako's gaping expression. He looked like a ghost, yet somehow more solid.

Minako's eyes narrowed to slits and her face contorted to one of absolute loathing. "After everything you did, you think you can just come in here and talk to me like that." Minako's voice was a deadly whisper. Rage practically rolled off her body. She began to glow a soft orange. "You destroyed this solar system! My planet! The Moon Kingdom! You killed your prince and my princess. You helped to kill me!"

A look of pain and regret shot across his face at her accusations. "Yes, we did."

A man with short wavy blonde hair had risen from another crystal on the ground. "We didn't do it because we wanted to! We were brainwashed! Beryl and Metallia; the power they controlled was nothing we could stand against and we quickly crumbled under her mind torture." He looked pleadingly at Rei, who had turned her back on him.

"We don't care to hear your lies, Jadedite," Seethed Makoto.

"They aren't lies." A taller man with long wavy brown hair rose slowly, "They are the truth. Beryl planted in our minds a suspicion that the Moon Kingdom might use its formidable power to control the Earth. You know about duty. Our chief concern was to protect our prince and Beryl manipulated that."

"Nephlyte," gasped Makoto.

A fourth figure rose last. This last man had feminine features and soft curly blonde hair.

"We were each taken and tortured. Beryl told us that the only reason any of you Goddess's paid any attention to us mortal men was part of a plan to get information to plan a strike. It seemed like truth."

"We had that discussion many times, Zoicite," Ami said softly, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"And I should have believed you!" He cried desperately. "All I- all WE want now more than anything is to apologize and have things go back to the way they were!"

"It's too late for that!" Minako yelled.

"Minako," Usagi said softly.

"No! Do you remember how hard it was for you to fight Mamorou when Beryl brainwashed him? That's how it was for us! But without the happy ending. We didn't have the strength to resist them then," She turned her back on the generals, "But we do now."

Mamorou paled at the comparison, but quickly retorted, "But you knew it wasn't me in my right mind! The Shittennou weren't either! We can't hold them responsible when their minds weren't their own!"

"The initial part was a choice. They chose to believe Beryl over us even though they professed to love us," Mina retorted.

Makoto, who had been silently looking at Nephlyte suddenly spoke. "But all of us knew they had that little grain of self- doubt. If the roles were swapped, would we have so readily believed that God's could love us? Any dark force could have sensed and preyed upon that insecurity."

Mamorou looked hopefully at Makoto who was shrugging at the glares the inner senshi were shooting her. She looked at Nephlyte who was smiling at her.

"All I'm saying is that was the past and they weren't fully responsible. Reasonable doubt is there."

"We will never doubt again." Jadedite said to Rei's back. She whirled around angrily.

"What makes you think you will EVER have a chance like that again?! Makoto's right, if you were, as you say, brainwashed, then you are absolved, but do not immediately think that every detail will fall right back into place!"

"Do you feel that same way Ami?" Zoicite asked quietly.

Ami wiped the lone tear away. "Yes, things will never be as they once were. I will work with you when our duties coincide, but that will be the extent of it."

Minako nodded her head in agreement with Ami's statement. Kunzite opened his mouth, but Minako cut him off. "No. We are never ever EVER getting back together."

Usagi looked at Mamorou expecting him to be angry, instead his face had a huge grin on it.

"So, I can revive my Shittennou and you won't kill them?"

"Not until they give us a reason," said Rei coolly.

* * *

The Three Lights snuck back down the hall toward their rooms as the senshi meeting wrapped up.

"Well, what the hell do you think all that was about?"

Yaten looked at Seiya with a blank expression, "I haven't that slightest clue."

"All I could seem to gather from what we know of the senshi and this new information is that these must be the generals that were the first enemies the senshi fought when they awoke on this planet. But it seems like the hatred began in their former lives, during their Silver Millennium."

The two other Star Light's gaped at him.

"Ami and I talk a lot." He said defensively. "Though I never could get much out of her about that past time."

"Makes sense now, seeing as they were all involved and then betrayed" Seiya said thoughtfully. He regretted his words when he saw jealousy flash in his brother's eyes.

"Well obviously it's well over and done with now!"

"You bet it is," Minako and Ami smiled as the Three Light's jumped.

Ami stepped forward. "You must have a lot of questions."

* * *

**What do you think?!  
**

**Sorry it took so long to post, I was on vacation! **

**What will happen now?! Stay tuned, chapters will come regularly again now that I am back!**


	7. The Fall of the Moon Kingdom

**Sooo pretty much this chapter is going to be based off my version of what happened at the end of the Silver Millennium. It's based more off the Manga version of events, because the anime made them look like wimps.**

**R&R!**

**Again: I own nothing :( except the plot!**

* * *

Taiki, Seiya, Kakyuu and Yaten were seated at the giant island counter in the kitchen watching as the two senshi made sandwiches. Minako had been mostly silent since the end of the meeting with Usagi. Her body language was tense and angry. Ami seemed to be the opposite. She was calm and smiling as she served the four aliens their lunch. After a few moments the lunch was over and the silence hung heavily around all of them. At last Seiya spoke.

"What was the Silver Millennium?"

"It was what we called the time of great peace and friendship," Ami began, "When all the planets were united and Queen Serenity ruled over all. It was before Beryl and Metallia attacked and destroyed everything. It's when Usagi and Mamorou met, but back then she was Princess Serenity. Sailor Moon didn't exist, because there was no need for her. She was protected by the Princess' of the surrounding planets." She looked over at Minako, but Mina's eyes had a faraway look as if she was reliving the memories as Ami spoke.

"Wait, you guys are Princess' too?" Taiki asked confused.

"On a smaller scale than Usagi, but yes. The planets we draw our strength from are our home planets that we were born on back during the Silver Millennium."

"So you were born on Mercury" Taiki asked skeptically.

Ami bristled slightly, "Yes, I was born on Mercury. Just as Minako was born on Venus, Rei on Mars, and Makoto on Jupiter."

"I'm sorry, I just," Taiki hesitated, not wanting to provoke the tiny bluette he respected so much, "Just in my studying the planets of this system, I don't see how life is possible on any of them. Mars maybe, but Mercury, Venus or Jupiter? I don't understand."

"The planets you know today are remnants of what once was. On my planet, we had vast cities built underneath the surface to protect us from the blistering heat of the sun and the ice cold of space. People came from all over the universe to partake in our knowledge and share ideas, for Mercury was largely a planet of intellect." As she spoke Ami's eyes began to glisten, "But when Metallia struck, all of that was lost. The large craters there are the scars left by her attack."

Kakyuu's eyes glistened, "Ami, I am so sorry. We never had any idea that all of you had lost your own planets too."

Ami shook her head, unable to speak. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"Before all of that we served Usagi as we do now. We left our homes when we were young to come to the Moon and befriend the Princess we were going protect for the rest of our lives." Ami chuckled, "We were all so different back then. "

Yaten stole a glance at Mina to see that she too was smiling.

"We all had to learn new ways of living as we dropped our Princess roles and learned to obey another person. It was harder for some than for others" The four Star's laughed as Ami continued, "We had barely figured it all out when our princess took a sudden interest in Earth."

Minako surprised them by speaking, "Earth wasn't apart of the Silver Millennium. It was too busy being at war with itself. It was full of savage people doing savage things to one another. We protected it when necessary, but otherwise treated it as one might treat a benign comet. We marveled at its beauty, but otherwise left it alone. But all of that changed when Usagi first saw the Earth Prince." He eyes seemed to go far away again. "I was the first one to catch her, but then I was first in command and it would have looked very bad for me if any one else had. She was trying to sneak down to Earth in some absurd disguise. She had managed to fool the guards at the palace gates, but I was there waiting for her, just on the other side. I grabbed her arm and began to march her back towards the palace, but she begged me. She just wanted to see him close up. She would never go to Earth again if I let her go this one time. I should have said no, and maybe that would have saved all of us. But instead, I decided to escort her myself."

Minako shook her head and chuckled, "When we got down to Earth, it became clear to me that that was _NOT_ the first time she had been there. Even on Venus, you didn't run up to some random guy and embrace him like a lover. I demanded to know how many times she had snuck away without informing one of her senshi. All she could do was apologize and say that it wouldn't happen again, but I could see by the way they were looking at each other, it would continue happening whether I liked it or not. I made Usagi swear to always have at least one of us go with her when she went to Earth." Minako's hand suddenly balled into a fist by her side. "That's when everything started to go wrong."

"You mean Metallia made her appearance then?" Kakyuu asked.

"No," said Ami, "That's when we met the Shittennou. At first they hated us. We were from the Moon and therefore not to be trusted. Back then, the Moon was despised by the people of the Earth because we had longevity and incredible power. The people were, truthfully, jealous, and the Shittennou were no different. But, their opinion of us changed when we saved their Prince from an assassination attempt. We could have just rescued Usagi and let him die, but we knew our Princess would be distraught without him, so we rescued him too. After that we all became," Ami paused, struggling to find a word she felt comfortable with, "close. Well, except Minako. She was still focused on protecting Usagi and Kunzite was focused on protecting his Prince. They actually despised each other."

Minako smiled, " Back then I refused to even consider anyone. I was wholly committed to my duty, and no one was going to change my mind. I knew my life was going to be spent by Usagi's side. At first I was resigned to my fate, but then it evolved and became my passion. Usagi meant everything to me, and ensuring that she was protected so that she could one day become Queen was my greatest goal." Minako sighed. "It's a shame that I lost my focus. I fell for Kunzite, and then all the Shittennou left to go fight the rising masses that cried out for the destruction of the Moon. But we had our own worries. Metallia was attacking our planets, and Beryl seemed like a threat resigned to the Earth. We didn't realize that the two forces were working together. Over night, the planets of Mercury and Jupiter fell. When we awoke in the morning Mars was under attack and Venus was preparing itself. The hardest part of the last days of the Silver Millennium was that we could not go to aid our planets. We had to watch from the Moon as our people fought and died. We could not leave our Princess unprotected at such a hazardous time." Minako paused. "Truly our roles are the cruelest in the Universe. We are Princess's and protectors of our planets, but we must abandon them when danger comes to protect our Princess. What other Senshi is forced to have two powerful loves but only ever be able to protect one?"

"You weren't even able to go and fight?" Yaten yelled. "But those were your homes! Mercury and Jupiter were too late, but you and Mars should have been allowed to go and try to save your planets!" He didn't know why he was suddenly so angry at the injustice, but he realized that Minako and Rei had understood better than anyone the pain the Star Light's had faced when they had come to Earth from Kinmoku.

Minako smiled at Yaten, sensing his realization, "Our duty was to begin fortifying the Moon. Mercury and Jupiter had no choice but to grieve or work. They threw themselves into their tasks to numb the pain of their dead planets. But Mars and I spent the day distracted. At sunset, Mars came from the Holy Moon Tower and informed us that her planet had fallen. I felt in my heart that the attack was now focused on Venus. I awoke in the night to the feeling of stabbing pains and cold sweat. My heart felt dead and I knew that the last planet standing between Metallia and the Moon had fallen. Venus was no more."

"But what about the Outer Scouts? How could they let the darkness into the galaxy?!" Demanded Seiya.

"You know how strict they are about duty. They never would have abandoned their post. Their job was to protect the solar system from intruders; ours was to keep it safe from internal evil. Anyways, Metallia didn't come from outside our system. One day, a dark spot formed on our Sun and rained down on the Earth with a meteor shower. We didn't think anything of it; sunspots were normal and nothing to be afraid of. But a powerful sorceress who was jealous of the Prince's love for Usagi saw the dark spot and worshipped it as a Goddess. Metallia saw the jealousy in her heart, and knew she could manipulate the sorceress to turn the people of Earth violently against the Moon. Thus Beryl and Metallia met."

"But still-" Seiya began, but Minako cut him off once more.

"They did their duty. Even as they watched the Moon Kingdom fall, they sacrificed their talismans and their lives to awaken Sailor Saturn and bring an end to the solar system. Then Saturn caused it to be reborn so we could restart on an even playing field."

Silence followed Minako's words. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. Kakyuu looked between Minako and Ami and then quietly asked, "What happened on the night the Moon Kingdom fell?"

Minako took a deep breath and began telling the story she only relived in nightmares.

"There was a ball. Queen Serenity was trying to get everyone's mind off of the events of the past few days and felt this was the best way to do it. Prince Endymion has snuck from Earth to the Moon to try and warn Princess Serenity that the people Earth were preparing to attack. The Queen let him stay to help in the battle and as the ball ended we settled into our rooms, ready to wake at the slightest alarm. Shortly after midnight the alarm came that Moon Kingdom was being invaded. My duty was to escort the Princess to the safety room behind the Throne. She was adamantly against going because Endymion was going out on the frontlines with the senshi to try and reason with the people of Earth. She fought me for a moment before I finally threw her over my shoulder and ran with her," Mina smiled weakly at the memory, but no one else did. The four Stars' were listening intently to her every word. Minako's smile vanished as she continued, "I had to fight some humans who got in my way, I could hear the screams and I knew negotiations had failed. Usagi didn't want to go the safety room alone, so I lied and said I would be right behind her, but as soon as she set foot through the door, I slammed it shut behind her and sealed it. I could hear her crying and shouting, but I left. She was safe in there, I thought, so I ran to search for my friends."

Minako's face grew ghostly white and her nails began digging into her palms. "I got distracted fighting some of our enemies and couldn't find the front of the line where I knew they would be. When I finally came close to them, they were all fighting. Ami was fighting Zoicite, though I could see she was losing. Jadedite had just struck down Rei, and Makoto was battling Nephlyte and Kunzite. I screamed as I watched Rei shed her last tear and die. Jupiter looked back at me, and managed to kick Kunzite away from her, but left herself just open enough that Nephlyte was able to unleash a bolt of energy that caused her to stumble to the ground. Kunzite fired his boomerang at her and she-" tears began to pool in Minako's eyes. "She died. Nephlyte finished her off with his dagger, just as Ami was getting the upper hand against Zoicite. Kunzite came up behind Ami and ran her through with his sword just as she was about to kill Zoicite."

The Light's looked at Ami in surprise. Her head hung down and her face was hidden by her bangs. The only sign of emotion were the tears falling to the counter. Taiki couldn't restrain himself and leapt out of his seat to rush to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she twisted around to hide her face in his shirt. Muffled sobs began to escape from her small trembling form. Taiki himself began to tear and held her tighter still. Kakyuu held Seiya's arm tightly as they continued to stare at Minako. Yaten could feel his eyes burning as he listened to her speak.

"I screamed at them and began to charge when Metallia attacked the palace. We watched as she blasted the safety room open and began fighting Queen Serenity. Beryl, who was beside her, screamed something at the Prince and Princess who were together. Whatever he yelled in return infuriated her and she threw an attack at our Princess. Endymion stepped in the way of the attack, and was killed instantly. I heard the Shittennou scream, but didn't turn to look at them. Usagi picked up Endymion's fallen sword and I watched as she took her own life. I had failed. My Princess and my planet were destroyed. I let my anger take over. I turned to the Shittennou and began to fight the four of them all at once. I had nothing left to lose and if I took at least one of them with me, I would feel some measure of solace." Minako's eyes burned and her voice changed to an angry tone that Yaten had never heard. But he recognized the emotion. He had spent his entire time on Earth feeling that way: desperate to get his Princess back and ready to fight as to his last breath. "I fought until only Kunzite remained. We had trained together, and he knew many of my moves. With his slain comrades surrounding him he howled in pain. We clashed and he wounded me. But when our swords met again, I disarmed him and ran him through with the Holy Blade. He fell to the ground, mumbled something unintelligible and then died. I ran from the place where my friends had fallen and met Beryl on the battlefield. She tried to run when she saw me coming for her, but I was faster. I finished her with one stroke. Behind me, Serenity was completing the seal to lock away Metallia. In a giant flash it all ended. I realized then the wound Kunzite had given me was fatal. With my last bit of life, I crawled close to where my Princess lay dead and allowed myself to die at her feet. My last memory is Queen Serenity talking to Luna and Artemis as she herself lie dying. I comforted myself with the thought that we would all be reunited somewhere. When I next knew who I was, I was in London fighting as Sailor V. I had just fought my friend and foe Danburite. He re-awakened my memories and then died. I then knew my mission was to find the Senshi and my Princess to ensure that the fate of the Moon Kingdom did not become the fate of the Earth. I had to ensure that history did not repeat itself."

When Minako finished her tale she looked at the Star Lights and their Princess. Kakyuu was crying freely and Seiya was doing his best to comfort her. Yaten just stared at Mina, amazed that there was so much more to this woman than he could have ever thought possible. How could she have ever possibly smiled with a past like that?

"If they betray us again, they are gonna wish that they had never been reincarnated. I'll make whatever Beryl and Metallia did to them look like a pie walk," said Mina fiercely.

The four Kinmokians looked at each other with confused expressions. Finally Ami turned from Taiki.

"Minako, I think you mean 'cake walk'."

"Whatever."

* * *

**There you have it! **

**Keep up the Reviews, I love reading them :)**


	8. Scholarly Confessions

**Hello all! Another day another chapter! **

**As usual, I DON'T own Sailor Moon or any characters :(**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Ever since I was a child_

_I turned it over in my mind_

_I'd sing by the piano_

_Tore my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_I don't wanna see the things I've seen_

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come, come_

_Now there's a green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I'll sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_Over the love of you_

Seiya, and Yaten stared in amazement as they watched Minako singing in the recording room that had been built under the house. Her voice was trembling with the song and rose powerfully to conquer every note. She had told Ami she was going down to the studio, and two of the Lights had decided to follow her. She had sprung into the booth with surprising speed and, to their absolute shock, had been playing piano with every song she had sung. At first the songs had been angry and Yaten had feared Mina would break a finger or her entire hand by how hard she was playing. But eventually the music had morphed and was now calmer. It wasn't angry at all anymore: it was sad and lonely. Haruka and Michiru had arrived silently at some point during the song and were surprised to see the blonde sounding so mournful.

Haruka turned to Yaten, "How long has she been in there?"

"An hour or so."

"She's going to hurt her throat if she keeps doing ballads," pouted Michiru.

"What happened?"

"Usagi called for a scout meeting early in the day, then Mamoru showed up and asked the Scouts to revive the Shittennou-"

"WHAT?!"

Yaten covered his ears as both Michiru and Haruka exclaimed angrily.

"That's crazy! Why would he want them revived?!"

"Did he get amnesia about his past life?!"

"What did the Usagi and the Senshi decide?" Michiru asked after a moment's silence.

"They gave permission, but told the Shittennou not to expect things to go back to normal. The Shittennou claimed to have been brainwashed by what's-her-name," Said Seiya.

"Beryl," growled Haruka. "I hope Endymion realizes that if they make one mistake, I will kill them faster than Minako did in the last lifetime." She winked darkly at the Light's, "and let me tell you, once Usagi died, that Senshi became frightening."

The Star's turned to look back at Minako who was still singing the same song.

_Cuz you're a hard to soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it_

_Now there's a green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I'll sing by the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_Over the love of you_

Minako started playing angrily again.

_Cry and cry and cry and_

_Over the love of you_

_Cry, cry, cry-y-y-y-y-y_

_I can see the green light_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see the green light_

_I can see it in your eyes_

"Haruka, go stop her. Take her to the training room and spar with her so she can take her mind off of everything." Michiru said. Her eyes filled with worry as she watched the blonde inner scout eyes glisten.

Haruka sighed and entered the sound booth. She shut the door quietly behind her and then smiled at her fellow scout.

"You look like you could use a good sparring session."

Minako's head whipped around to behold the tall older senshi. She smiled, "You wouldn't be wrong."

"We heard about what happened. You know Michiru and I will help you kill them if they do anything wrong."

Minako's gaze fell to the floor, "I just can't believe they are going to be alive again. It doesn't seem right."

Haruka wrapped her arms around her young friend, "C'mon, we can go kick the Star Light's butts."

Minako chuckled, "You just want an excuse to fight with Seiya. After all this time, you want to fight him over that incident with Michiru, don't you?"

Haruka laughed, "Either you're as good as Michi-chan at reading me, or I am just that transparent." On the other side of the door Michiru chuckled and Seiya blushed.

Haruka and Minako walked out of the booth and into Seiya, Yaten, and Michiru.

Minako smiled at them.

"Would you like to come and see what the best part of living with a fellow Senshi is?"

* * *

Ami was curled up in an armchair in the vast library that had been built into her home. The library had been one of her few stipulations when the plans for the house had been made; that and the tiny medical room, which happened to be just a floor above the sparring room.

She was reading the new medical journal that had a very interesting article concerning the advancement of stem cell research. She was just turning the page when she heard the library door open and someone gasp. Ami looked up to see Taiki staring wide-eyed into the room.

"Taiki-san! Did it really almost take you a day to find this?"

Taiki stared in surprise at the small senshi sitting snugly in the oversized chair. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and purple tank top with a blue plaid shirt over it. Her glasses sat perched on her nose and she was looking at Taiki with a warm smile.

"I had no fore knowledge of its presence, which amazes me that in almost a day you never mentioned it to me."

Ami blushed as the tallest Star Light walked in and shut the door behind him. "What kind of books do you have in here?" His eyes were roving hungrily over the encyclopedias he could see lining the far back wall.

"Well, we have Minako's sections here," she gestured to a tiny rack stuffed with magazines, "and the rest of it is my own collection. You may find it dull, but it has classical works, biographies, and several textbooks of space, physics, and medicine. I like to have a selection to choose from."

Taiki began to browse through the bookshelves. He could feel the small senshi staring at his back as he perused the first row he came across. _Shakespeare…typical…wait, translated into Latin?_

He held up the massive volume and turned to Ami. "Why do you have Shakespeare in Latin?"

"Latin was used quite a bit during med school, so I took a couple courses and learned to speak the language. Unfortunately, it is a dead language and I couldn't find many people to have conversations with me to help keep the knowledge fresh. I stumbled across this book and decided to buy it so that I would always have something to challenge me."

Taiki stared appreciatively at the tiny girl. "You always were an amazing scholar."

Ami felt her cheeks warm at the compliment and hid her face behind the journal.

Suddenly she felt a warm had envelope one of hers and the article she was reading be smoothly taken from her grasp. She gasped at Taiki kneeling in front of her.

"Ami, no one in this Universe could possibly ever compare to you, and I was a fool to not let you know how special you were to me last time before I left." He ran his free had over his hair. "I'm not one to readily admit a mistake, but I made the biggest one by not letting you know how I felt about you. Ami-chan-" Taiki was caught off guard by Ami's lips crashing onto his own. For a second he stared wide-eyed, his mind moving slow for the first time in his life and then his senses kicked into overdrive. Ami's arms encircled his neck and held him tightly just as Taiki began to return the kiss. For several minutes there was no noise except that of the hungry kisses being shared between the two braniacs.

* * *

**I always feel that Ami and Taiki pairings get a little swept under the rug, so I wanted to give them some special attention. **

**Also, the song at the beginning was "Over the Love" by Florence+ The Machine**

**Special shout-outs to martavivi and Venus5-Gryffindor for the constant reviews! You guys rock! xoxo**


	9. The Perks

Whew! It has been a long week, but we are back with another chapter.

I promise the action and more plot are coming soon, just working on a few details!

As always, I don't own anything and R&R!

* * *

SLAM! THUD!

Haruka grinned evilly between pants as the raven-haired alien slowly picked himself up off the blue matted floor of the sparring room. They were on the matted side, thankfully, because Seiya was afraid of what might happen if he tried to fight the slightly intimidating Outer senshi on the concrete floor on the other side of the room.

The entire room was a large expanse that was only accessible through a hidden panel behind the fitness room. Minako had proudly showed them how to enter by rubbing a pattern into a panel just inches off the floor. Ami had been the genius behind the technology, which seemed to surprise none of them. The room had an impressive lighting system, which allowed one to change the time of day. The wall opposite of the one Seiya had been thrown into had panels that could be opened which contained several different styles of weapons. Knives, daggers, katana's, swords, maces, and even archery equipment were all available for use, though Minako said they were for individual practice and not for sparring with. The Light's had been very impressed with how seriously the senshi seemed to be keeping up their skills during the time of peace. Seiya had made an off hand comment about wanting to try out the room for himself when Haruka had sprung upon his offer.

"Okay, I think I'm done going easy on you. Though I do hate to have to hit a girl." Seiya was gasping and his back was throbbing in pain from where Haruka had thrown him into the wall. The little spar had started 'friendly' enough, but had escalated quickly between the two of them.

Haruka growled and settled herself into a battle stance, just waiting for him to charge. "I fight more like a man than you do."

"We'll see about that!" Yelled Seiya as he ran toward the Outer Senshi. Haruka caught the fist that Seiya had aiming for her face, but the blonde missed the other fist that came flying into her stomach. With a whoosh of air, Haruka grunted and dropped to the ground.

"Surrender!" Shouted Seiya, but the leader of the Outers wasn't finished fighting yet. Like a flash she spun around and kicked her foot out, knocking the surprised Star to his bottom. She stood up quickly and her Space Sword materialized in her hand. She aimed it at Seiya's chest. She smiled triumphantly.

"Surrender?"

"You cheated!"

Haruka shrugged, "Surrender or not? I have no problem inflicting physical wounds with this."

Seiya dropped his head and gritted his teeth. On the other side of the glass, Minako stood with a smile by the door, waiting her turn. Yaten was watching with disdain and Michiru was chuckling lightly.

They heard Seiya murmur a nearly silent yes. Yaten's eyes opened wide and Michiru stopped chuckling. All three of them looked intently at the two senshi.

Haruka seemed to be thinking over something very hard. Then, to everyone's immense surprise the sword disappeared and she was offering her outstretched hand to help the fallen Star to his feet. The two of them came out of the room.

Michiru ran to her lover and gave her a big hug. "Ruka, I'm so proud of you!"

Haruka blushed, "Michi-chan.." but the aqua- haired senshi cut off her sentence with a quick peck on the lips. "More where that came from later tonight."

Haruka's blush deepened. She turned quickly to Minako.

"You ready?"

"Yes, and I promise to last longer than your last opponent."

"Do you want to do the usual three rounds?"

"Of course," said Minako with a smile.

Seiya and Yaten looked over at them curiously, "Three rounds?"

"Yeah," said Minako, turning to smile at them, "Each round is two minutes long. Michiru or Ami usually time them for us. The first round we do hand to hand combat. The second round, we fight using our respective weapons: Haruka with her Space Sword and myself with either the Holy Blade or my Wink Chain Sword. The last round we fight in Senshi form and use our attack against each other."

"We don't hit each other with our attacks at 100 percent, usually only at 50 or 60. But we are working on building up our pain tolerance to get to that level." Haruka beamed proudly at the smaller blonde. "This kiddo works hard to maintain her position as the leader of the Inners."

Minako smiled back, "I have done very well under your training."

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

Yaten watched slightly apprehensively as they walked into the room.

Minako took a fighting stance Michiru flipped a switch near the door that threw up a timer on the far wall of the room. Both of the blonde's looked toward it with a smile and then looked back at each other.

"Fighters….. FIGHT!"

Michiru's voice came over the sound system and the countdown from 120 started.

Minako and Haruka slowly circled each other. After a full circle, Haruka ran toward Minako, hands locked into fist, but Minako deftly knocked her hands away and spun to kick Haruka in the chest. Haruka had jumped back and missed some of the attack, but not all. As Minako began to pull her foot back the taller blonde grabbed it and gave it hard tug. Minako slid forward, but planted one hand on the ground as she brought her other foot up to connect painfully with the side of Haruka's head. The Outer Senshi leader involuntarily released the smaller blondes' leg and staggered back for a second before resizing up her opponent.

Minako didn't miss a beat and switched to offense. She sprang forward in an attempt to tackle Haruka to the ground, but Haruka had regained herself. In a swift instant, she sidestepped and cleanly knocked Minako on her back with her outstretched arm. Minako quickly rolled as Haruka's fist smashed into the ground where her head had laid just milliseconds before. They both stood up and began circling once more.

The clock on the wall showed 60 seconds remained. Yaten and Seiya watched amazed as the two senshi continued to dance around one another; landing hits where they could and deflecting and dodging as well as they could. The two seemed well matched in the hand-to-hand combat and no clear winner was easily discernible.

When at last the timer sounded both smiled and shook hands. They then turned away from each other and materialized their weapons. Haruka's Space Sword was short and jeweled. The Holy Sword of the Moon was long with an intricate jewel near the handle, but that wasn't the only weapon the appeared on the Senshi of Venus. Her Wink Chain appeared encircling her hips, glittering gold and dangerous. Michiru reset the timer and leaned down toward the microphone.

"Round 2.. Fight!"

Both Senshi spun around and there was a clang and a flash as their weapons met.

"Wait, they are fighting _without_ armor?!" Yaten yelped.

"Oh yes, they only hit each other with the flat of their swords."

"But what if-?"

"They are both skilled with their weapons. They have never even nicked each other. Bruises, yes," Michiru chuckled, "Lots of bruises, but never any blood in this round."

"This round?!"

"You don't become Leader of either Senshi group without hard work. In the first round, sometimes they punch or kick a little hard." They watched as Haruka threw Minako backwards to the ground as the taller blonde won a clash of swords.

"In the last round, sometimes they get a little caught up and forget to lessen the attack strength. Though, Haruka is a little guiltier of that at times than Minako. Especially when she feels like she is losing."

The timer sounded and both Senshi were breathing heavily. Haruka had clearly more expertly handled the round, but Minako's ability was not to be snubbed. The Senshi of Love had held her own and more than once had given the Senshi of Wind a run for her money.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Michiru didn't bother to turn back towards the room. Once again, she started the timer and said, "Go!"

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!"

Yaten and Seiya stared dumbfounded as Minako quickly took the upper hand in the last round. Haruka had managed to dodge the chain and fire off an attack from her Space Sword, but she was almost immediately knocked backwards by Minako's Rolling Heart Vibration. When she at last got to her knees, Minako was there to shoot her down again with her Crescent Beam Smash.

"Minako may not be the better swordsman, but she is certainly faster and, don't tell Haruka I said this, stronger when it comes to using her Senshi abilities." Michiru said smiling at the two Stars who were watching the battle intently.

"How often do they do this." Asked Seiya curiously.

"About 3 or 4 times a week. We don't live far, and whenever they are bored and feel like blowing off steam they come down here. Occasionally the other senshi fight down here, Mars and myself are often suckered in for a round or two. But those two have become so strong by training with each other, it's not really a fair fight."

"Why do they train so much if you guys are at peace?"

Michiru answered slowly, as if carefully choosing her words, "We know the powers of the Silver Crystal attract a wide variety of enemies. We know one day the Galaxy Cauldron will give birth once again to Chaos." Yaten and Seiya looked at each other nervously, remembering the reason that they had even come to Earth. Had the Galaxy Cauldron really been so quick to release Chaos back onto the Universe? They quickly looked back at the aqua haired senshi, who pretended she hadn't noticed the sudden change in the alien's auras. "The Inner Senshi and Pluto have already fought a aspect of him in the 30th Century."

"WHAT?!"

Yaten looked annoyed and confused, "How is that even possible?"

"Well, long story short, there was an incident and they had to go to the future to help it all get put right."

"There is certainly more to this group of Senshi than previously thought," said Seiya with a smile.

"Yes," Michiru said smiling as she watched Sailor Venus throw her lover into a wall once again. "But I know personally Minako trains extra hard because after Usagi and Mamoru marry, and Usagi ascends the throne as Neo Queen Serenity, Usagi will no longer be able to transform into Sailor Moon. Those powers will be lost."

"Whoa, whoa, what? No Sailor Moon?" Now Seiya it was Seiya's turn to be confused.

"In their former life, there was no Sailor Moon. Even now we can only guess as to why such a transformation came into existence. But Usagi's future self has already informed us that that will be lost. So Minako trains so that she will be able to protect her fully when the time comes." They looked back at the two senshi. Haruka looked physically exhausted and Minako herself seemed to be wearing out. The timer was close to the end of the countdown, so they were trying to give it all they had in the last seconds of the final round.

"Don't worry, we have already met the future Senshi of the Moon. Though in the future she is called Sailor Chibi Moon." She smiled, mischievously enjoying the confusion she was causing.

"I give up," Said Yaten angrily.

Seiya seemed like he was slowly piecing something together, "Sailor Moon's future daughter?"

Michiru looked appraisingly at the Raven-haired man, "Yes. Neo Queen Serenity's child with King Endymion, or in Alien Senshi terms, Usagi and Mamoru's kid."

The timer sounded. The three of them turned to see Minako and Haruka end their transformations and fall to the floor in exhaustion.

"You were definitely using 80% attacks, Haruka," They heard Minako yell from the ground.

"Yeah, well, it didn't seem to help me much now did it?" Came the somewhat cross response.

Giggling Minako got to her feet and walked over to help her friend up. "You definitely had me beat in the weapons department again." They joined hands and Haruka slowly rose. They walked together back to the entrance so that they could rejoin the other senshi.

"This is always the longest six minutes of my day," grumbled Haruka.

"Would you like me to spar against Seiya, so you can feel better about yourself?" Asked Minako sweetly.

"No, I would rather watch you fight someone who would _actually_ kick your ass."

In the booth, Michiru and Yaten doubled over in laughter as Seiya yelled indignantly at the Outer Senshi.

* * *

Voila!

Love to everyone who has left me reviews and favorited! You guys rock!


	10. When Chaos Stirs

Hello everyone!

This chapter is short, but it's taking us where we need to go!

Also, keep in mind that I am writing this story from more of a manga POV. In the Manga, everyone who would ever be born came from the Galaxy Cauldron, and when they died, they were returned to the GC.

**READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE** **MANGA!**

At the end of the last Arc in the Manga (the one with the Star Lights and Galaxia), Chaos was revealed to be the power behind all of the evil (think Metallia, Phantom 90, Wise Man.. yeah) and Eternal Sailor Moon pretty much traps him in the Galaxy Cauldron, knowing full well that one day Chaos will be reborn in the Universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

_**I must… find her… she holds the key to my…return.**_

_**The one who also resides here… floating… dead- as I am…**_

_**I can feel… the energy of the Silver Crystal… the hands of Fate… they are conspiring in my favor.**_

_**My return will be brought about by the selfishness of one woman… **_

_**Beryl…**_

_**Princess Serenity, I hope you are ready to meet your end.**_

_**I, Chaos, will be reborn soon!**_

* * *

Mamoru smiled as he deposited his weary Shittennou stones back into the box that kept them safe. They were going to be alive again!

He sat down in his apartment and looked around with joy. He would have to figure out how the heck he was going to fully revive them. He had had hopes, but had never fully expected convincing the senshi and Usagi it was a good idea to revive them.

_They may be giving permission just so they have the opportunity to kill them again…_

Mamoru dismissed the thought. The senshi weren't that cruel. Well maybe the Outers could be, but the Inners sure weren't. Though Rei and Minako were on a fast track toward becoming as unpredictable as them. Makoto had been his savior today though. He made a mental note to make sure she would always have everything she needed for anything once he became King.

He smiled over at the box where his friends lay resting. _Soon, you will have bodies again. Things will go back to the way they were and we will never be parted again._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at it and saw with little surprise that it was Usagi. Smiling, he answered.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-kun. Are you back at your apartment?"

"Yes, are you coming over?"

"No, I can't. I promised Mako- chan that I would be one of her taste testers tonight. She's trying some new desert items for her shop."

Mamoru chuckled at the excitement in her voice. "Well I am sure she really had to twist your arm to get you to volunteer."

He heard Usagi sniff airily. "I'm just being a good friend is all. This has nothing to do with the fact that I would never refuse free food. Especially from Makoto."

"Sure, sure. What were you calling me for then?"

He sensed through the phone the abrupt change in her demeanor. "I told you that if my scouts allowed it, I would help you revive your shittennou. The Senshi have given their blessing, so I was calling to ask when you wanted to do it."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "When-"

Usagi cut him off, "Yes. Do you plan on them being in the Wedding?"

"Yes, if that is agreeable."

"You may have to fight with the Senshi, but I will allow it. If they are going to be in our wedding, we will need to revive them soon, so that they may have outfits for the ceremony."

Mamoru's mouth dropped open, but he quickly asked, "How soon would you want to do it?"

"The girls don't have anything going on tomorrow and have said that they want to be around for the revival, in case anything gets hairy. Would tomorrow evening work? It will be easier for me to harness the power of the Silver Crystal in the moon light."

There was silence on the line and then-

"YES!"

"Mamoru! Don't yell! You'll break my ears!"

"Usako, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Mamo-chan. I have to go, but I will talk to you soon, 'kay?"

"Of course, have fun."

Mamoru hung up the phone as he lay back happily on his couch. This day had been one of the best of his life.

* * *

_**Come to me… yes, you are weak… you are nothing… **_

_**But you were a Queen once, were you not?**_

_**That Moon Princess and her guardians destroyed your kingdom… **_

_**She took your Prince from you…**_

_**I can give you the power to claim your revenge! I can give you what you need to finally claim the Solar System for your own! Do you want that?**_

_**I can sense you carry a link to someone who will soon be restored with the Silver Crystal. Don't be surprised… I am the most powerful entity you will ever meet! But our time is short, for your rebirth nears…**_

_**If I give you this power, the power you need to kill those that ruined you, you must do something in return for me...**_

_**You must bring the Silver Crystal here to the Galaxy Cauldron! You will give it to me so that I may reborn! Then, we will be invincible!**_

_**Do you accept the powers that I will give you? Then take the dark energy of Chaos with you back to your Solar System! **_

_**How do you feel now, Queen Beryl?**_

_Thank you, Master…_

* * *

Oh No! What will happen next?!

R&R!


	11. Revival of the Shittennou

**Okay, this chapter is pretty long compared to the chapters I have been posting! But it's all good!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

Minako stood in the recording booth listening to the Three Lights experimenting with the various instruments that were available. They had spent the previous night debating about re-grouping, but finally Minako and Kakyuu had begged and they had relented. They had all gone to bed early and awoken just as early. After a quick breakfast, they had disappeared into the recording room and had spent the rest of the morning in there.

Minako was nodding her head idly at a promising tune when she heard the door behind her open. Kakyuu's head poked in and Minako smiled at her.

"Come on in. They are hard at work but when they decide to take a break we can all get out and go to Makoto's bakery for lunch."

"Thank you Minako-chan," said Kakyuu warmly, coming in and shutting the door behind her. She took the seat that was next to where Minako was standing and watched Seiya playing passionately on the piano.

"I'm glad that you managed to convince them to sing again."

"Well, you did help with that," Minako smiled and then curiously asked, "Do they sing at all on Kinmoku?"

"No," Kakyuu sighed sadly, "It took so long for our planet to heal and the tasks just seemed to have no end. But we have made so much progress, that our planet can spare us while we are here. Even a year ago, that would not have been possible."

"That is incredible. I'm very glad that Kinmoku was able to be healed and that its people were receptive to your return." Minako said genuinely. She was about to turn her gaze back to the Idol group when Kakyuu spoke again.

"Minako, would you consider us friends?" Minako turned to gaze in astonishment at Kakyuu.

"I would say we are, yes."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Minako covered her surprise and smiling said, "Of course!"

"Why don't you and the other Senshi try to restore your own planets?"

Whatever question Minako had been expecting, this one was surely the last one that she thought would have come to mind. She felt her insides squirm at the question and the emptiness in her heart throbbed. Restore their planets? Restore Venus? Minako sighed heavily.

"The damage that was done… it is too great. I have visited Venus many times. I have been able to restore my castle, Magellan, but I don't know whether Venus will ever be able to sustain life again. Even before Metallia destroyed it, we had a very fine line to keep to. My planet is similar to Earth, but its closer position to the Sun made us considerably warmer. Venus is largely volcanic, and the near constant seismic activity always kept everyone on their toes. But my planet was beautiful. The nutrients that were brought up by all the magma produced the most beautiful and exotic vegetation that our Solar System had ever seen. Colors that Earth has no name for were a daily sight. But now… when Metallia attacked she destroyed everything living and caused the volcanoes to become over excited. Many people died, and even those that survived the lava died when the planet succumbed to the run away green house atmosphere that is still in effect today. The planet is too hot to even try terra forming. I think I will only ever have memories of what my planet once was. The people who were all so lively, but could erupt in a hot temper just as quickly as our volcanoes. The saying once in this Galaxy was "There is no such thing as 'Ugly' on Venus.' Now, Venus is less than a shadow of what it once was."

"It sounds like it was a beautiful place," said Kakyuu, "I'm very sad that I never got to see any of its beauty."

"That's very kind of you to say," Minako said smiling at the alien Princess.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the Starlights continue to rehearse. After a few moments, Ami stepped into the room looking exhausted, but pleased.

"Here you are, I've found you at last."

"Late night?" Asked Mina slyly.

Kakyuu looked at the two girls confusedly while Ami blushed.

"I got paged in at 1 a.m. actually. The young boy I was supposed to operate on this morning started to have organ failure due to the tumor suddenly swelling on his brain. Right now it is unclear if it began to swell due to the drugs we were giving him or if it acted up of its' own accord, but I was able to successfully remove it. He is now recovering in the PICU."

"Way to go Ami-chan! Another life saved!" Minako beamed at the smaller girl.

Ami smiled back at her, "Thank you, Mina. He still has a long road of recovery, but I think he will make it. Do we have anything else going on today other than what's happening tonight?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I think I am going to lie down and take a very long nap."

"You should. I think we are going to go have lunch at Makoto's bakery. Would you like me to bring anything back for you?"

"No, I'm supposed to have dinner with her tomorrow night, so I will get my fill then." Ami watched the tallest Star singing with his two other companions and sighed involuntarily. Kakyuu and Minako shared knowing smiles and then bothturned back to watch the boy band.

* * *

Two hungry women finally broke down and drug the three idols from the recording room. In record time Minako, Kakyuu, Seiya, and Yaten were seated in the car. Taiki had insisted on staying behind, saying he would just eat whatever was in the fridge because he wanted to spend some more time in the library, but Minako had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to do with a certain bluette that was remaining behind as well.

Yaten smiled happily to himself watching Minako and Kakyuu talk together in the front seat. He couldn't quite explain why it made him so happy to watch them getting along so well, but it did.

"I think Minako has a new best friend," whispered Seiya to Yaten.

"More like the other way around, Kakyuu really doesn't have many female friends."

Seiya feigned an injured expression; "We are women when we transform."

"That's not really the same and you know it," Yaten said.

Seiya smiled, "I'm glad that the senshi have been so kind to her."

Yaten's smile widened as he listened to the two women laugh, "Me too."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about back there," Said Minako glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Nothing," Seiya said innocently.

"That is the tone he uses when he is not being honest," laughed Kakyuu.

"How far is Makoto's bakery?" Asked Yaten.

"Someone is trying to change the subject," laughed Minako. "It's not far, and technically we will be eating in the café connected to the bakery. Makoto makes the best food in all of Japan. She has been praised by many food critics and is always in the magazines because a certain pop idol is constantly seen there."

"I can't wait," said Seiya closing his eyes and licking his lips.

* * *

Kakyuu lay back in the booth rubbing her full belly softly. Kinmoku food was rather good, but the food Makoto had fixed up for them had been simply amazing. Next to her, Seiya was moaning.

"Princess," he gasped, "I think I may have eaten too much."

"I may have over indulged as well," groaned Yaten.

Minako chuckled at the three huge bellies seated next to her, "I remember those days. But several years of eating Makoto's food has taught me when to stop. Though," she said rubbing her own belly, "Sometimes I slip and eat too much still."

Makoto walked over by their table, "And how was that?"

Kakyuu grinned widely at the tall brunette, "You are truly amazing! The food was superb; I don't think I have ever tasted anything so good in my life!"

"Hey! You said that about the breakfast I made for you yesterday!" Said Seiya indignantly.

"I didn't lie; it was the best food I had had up until that point. I don't mean to offend you Seiya, but Makoto-Chan's cooking surpasses anything I have ever eaten."

"I can live with that as long as Mako-Chan is the only one beating me in that area," Yawned Seiya with a grin.

Makoto grinned at the group, "Thanks for coming in today. It was a little quieter than usual before you all came in." She gestured around to the rest of the café. It was true, the place had been quiet when they had first walked in, but now it was bursting at the seems. Minako was used to causing a stir wherever she went, but she had never seen the café quite so full. _It must be because no one has seen anything of the Star Lights since their last concert- and that concert didn't exactly end so well. The papers the next day had claimed that the Star Lights must have died in the attack. They are going to need to hire a good PR person to help them answer all of those questions._

"So how much do we owe you for eating you out of house and home?" Asked Seiya.

"Oh, you guys don't pay me!" Laughed Makoto, "Ami, Minako, Rei, and Usagi all gave me money for my start up loan for this place. That was before Ami finished med school and Mina got famous, so it was a big deal. I told them I would never charge them to eat here because of that!"

"So we don't have to pay for Minako, what do we owe you then?"

"Are you kidding? Half of this crowd is in here because of you! No way!" Makoto shook her head. "This is on me."

"If you insist-" muttered Seiya.

"I do," smiled Makoto.

"What time do you get done here?" Minako asked.

"At 6, so in about 3 hours."

"Perfect, we are all supposed to meet at Hikawa Shrine around 7."

"Sounds good! I will see you there then."

Minako, Kakyuu, Seiya, and Yaten all got up and bid farewell to Makoto. Whispers followed them as they made their way to the exit. The minute they set foot through the door, though, an enormous crowd swarmed them.

"Oh MY GAWD!"

"IT'S REALLY THEM!"

"THE STAR LIGHTS!"

"SEIYA-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"YAAA-AATEN! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Are we sure we want to do this again. It got really annoying really fast last time," Said Yaten crossly.

"EVERYONE!" Minako shouted. The crowd fell silent, "THE STAR LIGHTS ARE BACK, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THEIR PRESS CONFERENCE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS. NOW, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE US!" She grabbed Kakyuu and Yaten's hands and bolted through the crowd to the car that was parked on the street. All four of them quickly got in and soon Minako was speeding away.

"Phew, I didn't realize that it had gotten that busy outside!" Said Seiya relieved. "Thanks Minako."

"No problem!" Said Mina cheerfully from the Drivers Seat. "Though, now you will need to organize a press conference so that I don't lose any credibility with my fans."

"That should be easy enough to do, no worries," Said Seiya. "So where are we going now?"

"Well I figured we would go back home. Ami and I will have to leave around 6 to get over to Rei's shrine and prepare for tonight."

Silence filled the car. Kakyuu reached over to Minako's hand, which had balled into a fist, and squeezed it gently.

"Minako, I know that what is happening there tonight is something personal to all of you and for different reasons. Feel free to say no to this, but would you like us to join you? As third party observers that will not hesitate if anything goes awry?"

Minako was silent as Kakyuu spoke. Then she sighed and relaxed. "I'll talk to Usagi about it, but I would love to have you all there." She gave Kakyuu a quick smile and then turned back to face the road.

"I'm sorry that all of you have to be here at such a difficult time," Minako spoke softly.

"Don't apologize, we are just glad to be here," Said Yaten warmly.

Minako was taken aback by the warmth in his voice and looked up to meet his eyes in the rearview mirror. She smiled shyly when their eyes locked.

In next to no time they were back at the house. Everyone slowly climbed out of the car, still heavy and full Makoto's lunch.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," yawned Seiya, covering his mouth as he spoke.

"Me too," said Kakyuu, stifling a yawn of her own and leaning heavily against the raven-haired star. Minako and Yaten watched them walk away toward their rooms slowly. They smiled at each other and then quickly looked away.

"I think a nap sounds great. It will definitely put me in a better mood for tonight." Said Minako stretching her arms over her head and following after Kakyuu and Seiya.

Yaten watched as she walked away slowly. How was it that she had changed so much in just a matter of years? Her walk was so different and mature. Her hair was longer and finer. Her fingers drifted up to her ribbon and she gave it a light yank to make it come undone. The rest of her hair cascaded down and she gave her head a light shake.

"Minako, wait."

Mina turned around to look back at him. Cerulean blue eyes found his and he felt his breath catch.

"You really should leave that ribbon out of your hair more often, you look great without it," He watched as she blushed slightly at his words.

"Are you going to come take a nap too?"

"Yeah, I think so," He strolled passed her to go to his room. He didn't hear Minako hurry to catch up with him but he did feel her arm snake through his. He smelled her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. He heard his heartbeat speed up and his own breath catch. _I need to get control of myself, this can't work._ He glanced down at the blonde beside him.

_But for right now… I think I like the way this feels._

* * *

Minako sat glumly in front of her vanity. She and Yaten had parted reluctantly outside his door and though she had tried to go in her room and rest, sleep didn't come. After wasting an hour in her bed, she had finally given up. Now she was sitting and trying to understand the cosmic joke that was her life.

_I will always choose love over duty. That is my fate… My destiny. _She pulled out a secret drawer from beneath her mirror. In it sat a single solitary card: The ace of hearts. She looked at it furtively. The card, though several years old now, still looked pristine, as though it had just been drawn from its box for the first time. Minako held the card to her chest.

_Adonis, I wish you were here now. Things just seem to be getting so complicated. Everything is falling to pieces and my heart won't listen. I know that I have only Usagi to look forward to by my side for all eternity, but I can't seem to get my heart to understand. Day after day it searches for someone to love. When it finally found someone, they disappeared back across the stars and I was fine with that. My heart wouldn't get in the way of my duty if it were so far away, right? But now, their back and I am so confused. Did my destiny somehow change or is this a test?_

Minako laid the card down on the vanity in front of her. _I feel so foolish. Talking to this stupid card as if Ace can hear me._

She glared at her reflection. _Don't lose focus, Venus. Every time you have wavered from your duty, it has ended in failure and heartbreak. Do you really want that to happen again?_ Minako shook her head as Kunzite and Ace's faces flashed in her mind. She stood up straight. _I can't fail anymore_. She glanced down at the card on the table. _Maybe I should leave this out for now. Just as a reminder that love isn't in the cards for me. _

She smiled to herself. Then she started to snicker. Soon she was rolling on the floor laughing so hard she could barely breathe. _ Love isn't in the 'Cards' for me… oh gawd…and it's a card… _The senshi of love sat up and wiped a tear from her eye. _I really need to grow up._

* * *

Rei sat in front of her shrine waiting for the senshi to arrive. Phobos and Deimos flew down and sat on either of her shoulders. Phobos squawked softly in her ear.

"Yes, I think it is safe for you to be here. Be ready to transform just in case something happens, 'Kay?" The two crows dipped their beaks in affirmation and then flew off the priestess shoulders to sit quietly in a tree not far away. Rei smiled at them and then turned her attention to the steps where she could see Usagi and Mamoru slowly walking up, deep in conversation. When they drew level with her, both grew silent and came to stand beside her.

"Mina and Ami will be here soon. The Star Lights and Kakyuu are coming with them."

"Yes, Minako and I spoke earlier. She was in favor of them coming, so I gave my permission," said Usagi solemnly.

"I don't think it is necessary for them to be here," said Mamoru quietly.

"They are less likely to do anything brash with them here, Mamo-chan, and if it makes them more comfortable to go through with this, then I am going to allow it," said Usagi in a tired voice.

"What kind of message is that sending to my Generals, though?"

"That they have not yet earned our trust. They deserve to know where they currently stand," voiced Rei, coming to her Princess' defense. "I also have Phobos and Deimos stationed nearby."

"The Shittennou aren't dangerous," Mamoru said defensively.

"With all due respect, we will be the judge of that," they all turned to see Minako coming up the steps, followed by Ami and the Starlights.

"Whom are we waiting for?" Minako asked when they all drew near.

"Just Mako-chan, but she should be here any moment," Said Usagi. "Maybe we should all transform while we wait for her," everyone nodded.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up!"

Mamoru closed his eyes and let his power wash through him. When he opened his eyes he was standing as Prince Endymion. He smiled over at Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Those wings still take a little getting used to."

She smiled back at her prince, "Don't worry, after we get married, you won't see them all that often."

"I didn't realize I was so late!" Everyone turned to watch Makoto sprint up the last few steps.

"If you transform, we will be ready," said Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

In moments the senshi of Jupiter stood ready to go.

"We should set the four stones here," said Rei gesturing to a small table that she had set up, "that was they are in the moon light. Sailor Moon, you should stand here, that way you are in the full view of the moon as well. Endymion, you stand here, across from her. Venus, stand here so that you are facing your planet, Venus," she positioned Minako to the right of Usagi. "Mercury, come stand between Venus and Endymion. Jupiter, if you will stand on the other side of Endymion, I will stand next to you and to the left of Sailor Moon."

Everyone took their places, forming a circle around the stones, as the Starlights watched. Sailor Kakyuu silently reached for Sailor Star Fighter's hand and linked her fingers with hers. Sailor Moon broke the silence as she brought forth the Silver Crystal.

"I call upon the Light of the Moon, of the Holy Moon Tower! Silver Crystal- give me the power to restore these fallen generals!" Eternal Sailor Moon began to glow a soft pink. "Endymion, my friends, lend me your power!"

"I offer up the power of the Earth!" Endymion began to glow a golden color. In the middle of the ring, the four stones suddenly began to shine brightly.

* * *

_**Yes! At last, the moment has come! Do not forget your mission, Beryl!**_

_I can feel it! The energy restoring my body! _

* * *

"I offer up the power of Mars!" Sailor Mars began to glow a vibrant red. The stones in the middle began to take on silhouettes of men.

"I offer up the power of Venus!" Sailor Venus took on a glowing orange color. The silhouettes continued to solidify.

* * *

_**Beryl has escaped the Galaxy Cauldron and her body will be restored where it last fell. **_

_**Everything is going according to plan! **_

_**Soon, I, Chaos shall be released upon the Universe once again!**_

* * *

"I offer up the power of Jupiter! A forest green color wrapped around the tallest of the inner Senshi as she spoke.

"I offer up the power of Mercury!" Sailor Star Maker stared in wonder as Sailor Mercury began to glow a light blue.

Four solid bodies now lay within the midst of the circle of senshi. The amount of energy the four Star's witnessed being poured into the four men made their mouths all gape. All of the Senshi linked hands with one another and Endymion. The process was almost complete.

Yaten watched with concern as Venus dropped to her knees. She was about to step forward when Maker grabbed her wrist and shook her head. On the ground Minako was panting. _Why is this requiring so much energy?! I am standing in the light of my planet; I should be the strongest senshi here!_

Across the way, Mars could feel that something was terribly wrong. _The amount of energy this is requiring, it shouldn't be this much! Something is wrong! Whatever it is, it is too late to stop now; the process is almost complete. Oh Holy Moon, I fear we are going to regret this!_

The four bodies began to glow impossibly bright. The four aliens shielded their eyes from the light coming from the circle. Suddenly the light faded and they lowered their hands just in time to watch the Venus fall forward.

"Minako!" shouted Sailor Moon as the Senshi of Venus fainted.

Sailor Star Healer ran forward, but stopped when a pair of strong arms caught the Senshi of Love and lifted her up gently. The arms belonged to a tall handsome man with shoulder length silver hair and piercing silver blue eyes. He was standing in a light grey suit with the top button undone and a darker grey cape fluttering gently behind him. Beside him a man with long dark brown hair was slowly rising to his feet. He wore a similar uniform, except all the buttons were done and it was lined with a golden trim. "You did it," he whispered quietly.

"Nephlyte?" Endymion said a little breathlessly.

"Prince!" Gasped a man with short, curly, blonde hair. He dark blue eyes began to glisten as he staggered to feet and embraced Endymion.

"Jadedite!" Mamoru hugged the man back. They released each other as another man with longer, wavy, blonde hair and green eyes sat up and rubbed his temple. "Zoicite!"

The man named Zoicite got to his feet and then turned to bow to Sailor Moon. "Thank you for believing in us, Princess Serenity."

Eternal Sailor Moon gave him a small smile. "I am sure my faith won't be wasted."

"No, Princess."

"Well my love, are you happy now?"

Prince Endymion turned to smile at his fiancée, "Yes. I am the happiest man in the galaxy!"

Minako moaned softly in Kunzite's arms. Eternal Sailor Moon came to stand beside Kunzite with a worried expression. "Why did Minako faint? I don't understand."

Mars spoke up, "Princess, I do not think it was only the Generals we revived."

"Huh?" Her blue eyes widened.

"The amount of energy required was much more than it should have been. Something has happened. Others have been revived as well."

Silence followed Sailor Mars declaration.

"But how is that possible?" Asked Jupiter.

"I'm not sure," said Mars, "But I am certain. Something has gone amiss."

"Kunzite?" Everyone looked at the limp blonde in Kunzites arms. He smiled down at her, "Yes Minako-chan, I'm here."

**BAM**! The Senshi of Light's eyes snapped open and she punched the lead general in his jaw. She quickly rolled out of his arms and stood in an attack stance as he rubbed his chin.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded angrily.

"V Babe! The Shittennou are on our side now!" Said Sailor Moon earnestly.

"Huh? Oh-" Venus massaged her temple weakly, "Princess, Kunzite… I- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Maybe you need to go rest," said Mercury worriedly.

"Yeah, rest…" Venus staggered backwards and fell into Sailor Star Healer's arms. "Yaten," she breathed.

"I've got you, Mina," the small Starlight whispered.

"Who are you?" Kunzite demanded suddenly.

"These are the Sailor Star Lights, they are our allies from another part of the galaxy." Explained Sailor Mercury, walking over to stand next to Sailor Star Maker. "They happened to be visiting Earth and agreed to stand guard for us while we revived you."

"Oh," Kunzite said, glaring at the silver haired senshi that was holding Venus.

Eternal Sailor Moon decided to diffuse the situation before anything happened.

"We should all go home for the night. We certainly need to recoup after that. Rei, will you watch the fires for any insight into who might have also been revived?"

"Yes, Princess," Said Mars with a slight bow.

"Shittennou, I believe you are going home with Mamoru. Ami-chan is going to work on getting you documents so that you may establish lives of your own. But for now, we will work on getting you adjusted to this time."

"Sailor Moon is right. Come, my friends," smiled Mamoru, having changed from his Prince form. "We have much to discuss."

"Mamo-chan, I am coming with you. Wait for me at the bottom of the steps," Called Sailor Moon.

"As you wish, don't make us wait too long."

As soon as the Shittennou were out of earshot, all the Senshi de-transformed and waited for their Princess to speak.

"Everyone, Mamoru will need all of our help with the Shittennou. I expect all of you to make yourselves available to him."

"Yes Princess," the four sol senshi chorused.

"This is going to be a good thing for our future," Said Usagi confidently as she walked toward the temple steps to join Mamoru.

"Er, I walked here, so I think I am going to go with you, Usa-chan!" Said Makoto, hastening to catch up with her princess. Usagi smiled up at the tall brunette. They both quickly walked down the steps to catch up with the five men.

"Come on, let's go home," Said Ami. The aliens all nodded and Yaten helped Minako get to her feet. They made their way slowly down the steps, leaving Rei alone at the Shrine entrance. Phobos and Deimos flew down to land on her shoulders once again. The three of them watched as everyone dispersed. Then Rei turned to gaze thoughtfully at the moon.

"I fear that we have somehow set in motion something terrible,"she murmured.

* * *

The four aliens, Minako and Ami arrived back at their home feeling very tired by the night's events. Yaten helped Minako to her bedroom door.

"Do you need any help getting ready for bed?"

Minako blushed, "No, I think I'll be fine. I'm just going to shower and then go to bed."

"Okay, if you need anything, don't be afraid to get me," said Yaten, his voice full of concern.

"Thank you, Yaten-kun." Minako smiled at him and then disappeared into her room.

She closed the door behind her and then turned on her bedroom light. She stood there silently, her senses alerting her to a familiar presence. Her face broke into a small smile.

"Of course… I should have realized why I was the only one drained by the revival process. You had your link to the Generals, seeing as you served under them."

A figure by her vanity slowly rose from the seat there.

"I'm surprised you kept my talisman as long as you did."

"You were instrumental to my becoming Sailor Venus and you are also the only person I have from our home planet."

"Maybe that will increase my chances of being more than a lowly foot man in this life." The man said walking toward her.

Minako felt her voice tremble, "Ace, is that really you?"

He halted in front of her and, smiling, took one of her hands in his own and gave it a light kiss.

"Yes Princess, it's really me."

* * *

**Woo-hoo! This chapter was such a challenge to write, and somehow that sneaky Danburite managed to get himself revived too!**

**Also, for those of you that don't know: Adonis, Ace, Danburite... They are all the same guy. Seriously, he had, like, a million different names in Sailor V. What's a poor Minako to do?!  
**

**As usual R&R!**


	12. Return of the Queen

**Whew! It's a been a whole week, but here it is!**

**Enjoy and R&R! :) **

* * *

Yaten laid staring up at the ceiling. They had been with the senshi for a little less than a week, but it felt like so much longer. It had been such a confusing couple of days: arriving in the midst of wedding madness, watching Minako perform, learning about their past lives, and then meeting all of the senshi's past lovers…

The green-eyed man shook his head and tried to ignore the face of the man that had once been with Minako. Kunzite was a very intimidating looking man, but even Yaten had to admit that he was very handsome and could see how Mina could be drawn to him. He felt a knot form in his stomach. _Relax Yaten; she said it was over between them. No need to be jealous._ He smiled to himself as he mentally relived watching Sailor Venus slugging the lead Shittennou in the jaw with all her might the night before. The knot in his stomach lessened as he rose slowly from his bed. _I should go check on her, she seemed pretty out of it last night._

Yaten fussed with his hair for a moment before exiting his room to walk over to Mina's door. He was about to knock when he heard her laugh come from down the hallway. He felt his eyebrows knit together, as he slowly began walking toward the sound of her voice. He halted suddenly when he heard the low murmur of a man that didn't sound like Taiki or Seiya respond. He quickly exited the hallway and saw Minako lying on the big couch in a loose yellow top and a pair of short shorts with her legs resting on the lap of a man he had never seen before. He was about as tall as Seiya, and had short, slightly wavy, silver hair. They seemed to be chatting happily, when the man looked up and noticed Yaten.

"Who is this? You didn't tell me you had a lover living here," the man said, looking slyly at Minako. She blushed and looked over at Yaten.

"I-I d-don't," she spluttered blushingly as pulled her legs from his lap and sat up on the couch. The man seemed slightly disappointed at the loss of physical contact. "Ace, this is Yaten Kou, he is one of our allies from another Star System."

"Oh," Ace eyed him furtively.

"Yaten, this is-" Minako hesitated, not sure how to introduce her old friend. _My self-proclaimed mystical lover, the reincarnation of Adonis? Yeah, because that would go over well…_

"Kaitou Ace," He rose from the couch and gave Yaten a slight bow that was not returned. Yaten felt that strange knot reforming in his stomach as he watched Minako smile at the man standing next to her.

"Can't say I have ever heard of you." Ace frowned at Yaten's words and cast a glance at Minako who looked over at Yaten with a slightly confused expression.

"Yaten, this man is a friend from my days as Sailor V. He was a Venusian soldier in our last life. When he was revived, he kinda fell into working for the Dark Kingdom and was my enemy, but was also helping me at the same time. He is the one who restored my memories and helped me become Sailor Venus."

"Oh, you mean this is that guy you had to kill?" Mina and Ace both winced slightly at Yaten's question.

"Yes," The answer came out quietly.

"So was he brainwashed like the other Shittennou?"

Minako looked at Ace, interested in his answer.

"Not really, mine was more of a poor choice that didn't work out for me. I tried to change my fate in a way that it would be favorable to my future and it caused me to be killed by the Princess I was supposed to be protecting." He gazed at Minako sorrowfully as Yaten scowled.

"So what are you doing here then?" The smallest Star Light was starting to get really irritated with all these guys from Minako's past life suddenly popping up.

Minako felt her brow furrow as she began to slowly respond. "Well, remember how tired I was after reviving the Shittennou and how Rei said more than just the four of them had been revived? That's because people with certain links to the Shittennou have been revived, too. For example, Ace was the leader of the Dark Agency when I faced him, but he was initially recruited to it by Kunzite and Beryl who claimed his soul. A weird link was placed on them; I'm guessing that's what caused him to be reborn with them. He was restored here, because I kept his talisman all these years and because he is one of my Guardians."

Yaten was about to respond, when a rustle behind him caused him to turn around suddenly. Ami, Kakyuu, Seiya, and Taiki were all coming down the hall from their rooms. Ami looked exhausted, but was leaning slightly on Taiki who had an obvious blush on his face from the close contact.

"Good Morning Yaten," Kakyuu smiled kindly at her starlight and then turned to address Minako, when she noticed the strange man standing with her. Ami's eyes flew wide open and her mouth gaped.

"M- Mina! Is that-" the full question never left the bluette's mouth.

"Everyone, this is Kaitou Ace. He was one of my soldiers in the Venusian army in our last life. Last night he was somehow revived." Minako smiled at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Kaitou, this is Seiya, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu. They all come from the same Star System as Yaten and together form the Sailor Star Lights, who are our allies."

"I thought only women could be senshi?" Confusion was evident in his voice in Ace's voice.

"It's a long story," Minako giggled. She gestured to Ami, "Kaitou, and this is-"

"Princess Ami of planet Mercury," he strode across the room to the shocked girl, bowed, and kissed her hand. "The one day ruler of the planet of thought and knowledge. It is a pleasure to formally meet you." Ami blushed and withdrew her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Ace turned to Kakyuu and bowed, kissing her hand as well. "What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful Princess from a faraway system."

"It is a pleasure to meet one of the handsome people of Venus. Your own Princess has told me much of your former planet." Said Kakyuu as Ace smiled at her flirtatiously, seemingly unaware of the raven-haired Star Light silently glaring at him.

Ami looked at Minako, "Have you informed Mamoru and Usagi of this development?"

"Yes, and they want me to bring Ace over to his apartment so that they may question him to try and understand the reason he was revived and see if we can gain anymore insight into the question of who else might also have come back to life. They also requested you come over as well Ami, since you may catch something the rest of us miss."

"Very well. I will get dressed and head over there. Are you going to leave now?"

"Yes, I was waiting for you to awake so I could give you the message myself." Minako walked with Ace towards the direction of the garage.

"If Taiki is agreeable, I may bring him along with me. Two minds are better than one." She smiled up at her friend.

"I will come with Taiki and Ami as well." Minako gazed at Yaten in surprise.

"Yaten, you should not insert yourself in their business unless you have been asked," warned Kakyuu.

"No it's okay." Minako said quickly. She offered Yaten a small smile, "Don't take too long, okay?"

Yaten felt his stomach twist at her smile. He nodded and then turned back down the hall towards his room to get ready. _I don't want to give that guy more time with Minako than he deserves._

* * *

Minako glanced over at Kaitou as she drove them towards Mamoru's apartment. He hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the car.

"What are you thinking, Ace?"

He bit his lip before responding. "There's something going on between you and that guy, Yaten, isn't there." Minako nearly crashed the car. "I saw the way he looks at you and vice verse."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said a little too quickly.

Kaitou looked at her with a smirk. "You're a terrible liar, Princess."

Mina sighed, "It's complicated."

"It always is with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a given with you. You always had lousy love fortunes."

Mina felt her teeth grind together in frustration.

"Do you want to talk about it, Princess?"

"No," Came the curt reply.

Silence filled the car as she drove. How was it Kaitou always had a way of getting under her skin? Ace smiled at her, "I won't tease you anymore if you talk to me."

"Can you really promise that? It's kind of embedded into your personality."

He pouted, as though hurt by her accusation and then smiled, "Yes, I promise."

"Things are more than a little complicated when it comes to Yaten and I. For starters, he doesn't live in our Solar System, he can be really confusing, I'm not even sure that he likes me like that, and there's the fact that he becomes a 'she' when in Senshi form."

Kaitou stared at Minako in surprise. "Woah."

"Exactly," said Mina with little satisfaction. It really pained her to spell out all the reasons they couldn't be together when they were so few, and yet so decisive. Ace watched her thoughts play out on her features.

"But you care for him regardless? Here I was thinking that being revived directly into your bedroom meant that I really stood a chance of being your lover this time around," he sighed as Minako's eyes flew open in surprise at his boldness. She glanced over at Kaitou who was looking directly at her.

"Will I never have a chance with you, Goddess?"

_It is too early in the morning to be having a conversation like this_, Minako thought to herself feverishly. "I did care about you; you helped me as Phantom Ace and made me fall for you. But then you revealed yourself as my enemy and reminded me of the only person I could afford to care about. You put me in a terrible position that destroyed me. You called my feelings of 'love' for you a lie, because I couldn't put you first, but in any amounts, those feelings were there." Mina was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Then you attacked me. What was I supposed to do? Give up everything I had spent that year working on and join you? You forced me to kill the first person I had had semi-serious feelings for, which was you. I was broken emotionally for so long because of that. It was bad enough when I showed up to rejoin the Senshi, who were still struggling with their own memories, that I had to fight Kunzite."

He sighed and gazed back out of his window, "I'm still going to try to make you love me."

Minako smiled sadly, "You can't expect the damage you caused to just go away, Ace. Why is it always absolute love or nothing with you? Why can't we ever just be friends?"

"That's how handsome men like myself end up in the 'friendzone'." Minako rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should set my sights elsewhere, like that Princess Kakyuu." He eyed the blonde girl, trying to make her jealous.

Mina merely shrugged, "You could try, but I think she is kind of spoken for." She watched out of the corner of her eye as his shoulders sagged.

"Ace, I'm sorry." She really meant it. She hated causing people pain and especially someone that she had once been so fond of. Silence grew between them, heavy and thick.

"You said yourself that it was complicated with Yaten, so why can't you just let him go and love me instead?"

"Because people's hearts don't just work like that, Ace!" Minako felt her face frown. "The Sailor Star Light's showed up and I idol-chased all three of them; I was 16 and still trying to be a child. Yaten was someone who easily saw through my antics, though, and challenged me. I never meant to have feelings for him; my heart played its favorite trick and made me care for someone it knew it could never have. Then, just when it seemed like a good time to act on the burgeoning feelings I had, our last enemy showed and we had to go to the Galaxy Cauldron to fight. We all died and then, when we were reborn, they left to go rebuild their planet. I figured it would be safe for me to love someone from afar, so I just kind of let my heart follow after him. If I cared for someone far away, who I would probably never see again, then I could do my duty. I never expected him to come back like he did. I just- I don't need this to get anymore complicated than it already is."

Silence followed after Minako's speech. Kaitou sighed as he pulled out a card from his sleeve. "The Ace of Hearts. I will never have a chance with you, no matter how many times we are reborn." Minako glanced over at him. He stared down at the card before tucking it away again. "It will take me sometime to fully come to terms with that, Princess."

"I understand," she could feel the coldness in his voice and tears burned in her eyes, "take all of the time that you need, and if you want me to get you an apartment somewhere away from me, that can be arranged."

"No, I don't want that," he said quickly. "Can you just help me to learn how to be your friend?"

Minako smiled at him warmly, "I'll do my best."

"What will you do about your feelings for the alien?"

Minako bit her lip, not wanting to have this talk either, "Right now, I'm trying to ignore them until he leaves again." She pulled the car into a parking garage. "But we didn't just drive across town to talk about how I am going to handle my own love problems. We are here to see Usagi and Mamoru. We need to get to the bottom of this mystery surrounding what happened last night." They both climbed out of the car after Minako parked and proceeded inside the connecting building, towards Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

Beryl slowly opened her eyes and took in the world around her. She was lying on the floor of what was once the smooth floor of the Dark Kingdom. Around her though, everything was destroyed; pillars lay crumbling, the floor was broken and smashed, and the ceiling had collapsed in certain places. She slowly sat up and brought her hands to her face. Her long talons were there, gleaming in the patchy underground light. She rose shakily and began to walk slowly across the floor. _Is this a dream?_ She shook her head and then stared ahead into space. The being, Chaos, had given her power to defeat the Senshi and claim her Prince. The price was merely to take the Silver Crystal from the Moon Princess and give it to him so that he could free himself from the Galaxy Cauldron. Beryl bit her bottom lip nervously. The task sounded simple enough, but she hadn't been able to accomplish that task before. _How on Earth am I going to do it now?_

She walked down a long dilapidated hallway. The damage was so severe that she didn't even recognize what part of the castle she was in. Entire rooms and corridors were caved in. She felt an ache in her head and her stomach. _I need food and rest._ Her mind was foggy. _How did I come back? That being said I had a link to someone, but didn't say whom…_ She continued her slow walk until she happened upon a room that seemed untouched by the battle that had been waged there. Her mouth dropped open into a perfect 'o' as her mind suddenly took off. _Of course! I am alive now because my Shittennou are alive. The link that I placed on them when they swore their souls to me is eternal. _She grinned evilly to herself. _I bet Endymion begged that Moon brat to revive them, not understanding what that would mean. Not knowing that I would be reborn with them. _She entered the room, still thinking quietly to herself. _Where the Moon brat is, her Senshi are with her._ She stopped at the crystal case that had once contained Jadedite's badly burned body. _If I remember the process of turning the Shittennou correctly, they were all rather attached to the Senshi. Each one had one of those Guardians as their lover. The battle at the Moon Kingdom effectively ended those relationships. _She looked thoughtfully at her reflection in the crystal. _I bet the senshi were less than thrilled at the request… _She snapped her fingers suddenly in glee. _I need my Shittennou to make this work. I will make it so they are begging to rejoin me. They should have realized trying to escape my grasp was impossible! I will make the senshi loathe them more than they ever thought possible! Even Endymion will dismiss them. Then, when they have nowhere else to turn, they will join me! We will kill Sailor Moon and her infuriating senshi! I will take the Silver Crystal and Endymion and rule the galaxy! _She laughed aloud, thrilled with her new plan.

_I think a little trip to Japan is in order… but first… _Beryl's eyes glowed a dark black, and swirling black energy flowed from her hands. Before her very eyes, the Dark Kingdom began to slowly rebuild itself. She smirked to herself in satisfaction. _I can't be a Queen if I don't have a castle!_

* * *

__**So, what do you think?! I love your reviews! They make me smile!**


	13. I Need A Drink

**I had a decent amount of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**R&R, please! :)**

* * *

Minako sat calmly on the couch examining her nails idly as though they were the most fascinating things to be found in Mamoru's apartment. An uncomfortable silence filled the room where everyone was sitting as they waited patiently for Ami, Taiki, and Yaten to arrive. Minako, Ace, and Usagi were seated comfortably on one couch and Mamoru, Zoicite, and Nephlyte were seated on the other couch directly opposite of them. Jadedite was sitting in a chair that had been dragged over from the dining room table, looking remarkably relaxed. His feet were set on the vacant chair that was next to him that had been meant for Kunzite to sit on. But Kunzite was leaning against the wall behind his Prince, and had been glaring at Ace since the moment he had arrived with Minako.

"Umm… does anyone want something to drink?" Asked Usagi in an attempt to cut through the silence. She looked at Mamoru helplessly when no one answered.

"I have water, lemonade…" there was still no response, "vodka," he said, deciding he might need some if this silence didn't improve.

"Do you have any mixers to go with that?" Minako looked up from her nails to smile at Mamoru. He grinned back at the blonde.

"Naturally," Mamoru chuckled, standing up and walking toward the liquor cabinet on the far wall.

"Don't you guys think it's a little early for that?" Pouted Usagi. She looked pleadingly around for someone to back her up.

"Any other day, I would agree with you, Usagi-chan," Minako said, standing up and walking over to join him. "Do you have any peach schnapps and citrus vodka? I think I'll make myself a Hale Bopper."

"I just so happen to have both of those things," he opened the cabinet to display the numerous and various amounts of bottles stored there. "I'll go get the lemonade from the fridge, shall I?"

Minako smiled and nodded as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She poured in the vodka and schnapps as the silence continued to fill the room. When Mamoru returned, she poured in the lemonade and then returned to her seat with her glass brimming. She took a sip of the citrus yellow drink and smiled.

Mamoru returned to his seat with a dark brown drink in his hands. "The bar is still open, in case any of you change your minds." He took a sip of his drink and then set it down on the table. He smiled at Usagi who rolled her eyes and then smiled back at him.

A knock at the door prevented the silence from returning. Usagi went to answer it and let in Ami, Taiki, and Yaten. "Good morning you guys!" She said cheerfully, hugging each person as they walked through the door. Minako took a sip of her drink to hide the glare she shot at Zoicite as he sat up straighter at the sight of Ami. _Give it up, asshole; she's not into you. _She set her drink down and glanced at the newcomers. Ami was standing _very _close to Taiki, in a way that was more than friendly. Minako glanced back at Zoicite, who was doing nothing to hide the glare he was shooting at the tall man standing next to Ami. Taiki ignored the eyes boring into him and draped an arm around Ami's shoulders. She gasped and looked blushingly at the tall starlight, who was saying good morning to Usagi.

Yaten had watched the exchange with interest. He chuckled at Taiki, who was normally never jealous or mischievous. His eyes drifted back to the couch where he saw Minako, who was also giggling. She locked eyes with him and winked. He felt a blush faintly spread across his cheeks before turning to scan the other faces in the room.

The brunette man, Nephlyte, was whispering something to Zoicite to make the man relax. Jadedite hadn't moved at all, his expression suggested that he was deep in thought. The last man, Yaten realized with surprise, was glaring directly at him. Before Yaten could stop himself, he sneered back at the silver-eyed man and then flipped his long hair over his shoulder as he looked away.

Once, Usagi would have been oblivious to anything going on around her unless it was happening right in front of her. But, as the time had passed, she had changed and matured. In less than a year she would marry, ascend the throne as Neo Queen Serenity, and become pregnant with Chibi-Usa. Now, her eyes didn't miss the jealous gazes of Kunzite and Zoicite. Nor did they miss the subtle retaliation by the Star Light's. She fought the grin that tugged at her lips.

"So," said Mamoru as everyone settled down for the meeting. Yaten had stolen Usagi's spot next to Minako. Ami, and Taiki drug chairs for themselves and Usagi from the Dining Room. Minako could see their hands were hanging off the sides of their seats and were loosely tangled together. She smiled, happy for her friend at let her eyes flit over to Yaten. He too saw the joined fingers of two intelligent lovebirds, and a smile was forming softly on his face.

"So," repeated Mamoru, "we are here because Rei's prediction that more people than just the Shittennou had been revived has proven true. We need to do what we can to figure out who else, if anyone, might have been revived."

"Minako, do you want to introduce your companion," Usagi smiled kindly at Ace.

"Everyone, this is Kaitou Ace. When he worked for the Dark Kingdom he was known as Danburite. He was a soldier of Venus during the Silver Millennium. He was killed with his squad after the Venusian Army was sent to Earth to back up the crumbling forces there. In this life he was born again and turned by Beryl-" an audible snort interrupted her and all heads turned to look at Kunzite. He was sneering openly at Ace.

"I'm sorry, General, but I was under the impression that my Princess was talking," Ace growled.

"Turned by Beryl? As if. If that is what he told you, Venus, then he lied to you. He had more of a choice than anyone." Kunzite spat angrily.

Minako's eyes narrowed and she coolly replied, "Thank you for your input, but I am well aware of how my Guardian came into Beryl's service. It was because he wanted to be with me, and felt the power and fame the Dark Agency would bring him could help him attract my attention. I do not condone his choice, or his turn in allegiance, but he also worked against the Dark Kingdom to help me."

"If you are quick to forgive him, but not the rest of us, then I find you guilty of employing a double standard." Kunzite growled at the blonde. At these words Yaten jumped to his feet.

"From what I understand, your not in a place to find her guilty of anything," Yaten said heatedly.

"Yaten, that's enough," came Taiki's quiet voice.

"Yes alien, sit back down," Kunzite sneered.

"Kunzite!" Shouted Mamoru angrily at the man standing behind him. "That's enough."

There was a tense silence. Then Minako spoke, "I can forgive him easily, because he did not betray me in the same capacity that you did. He didn't kill my Princess or break my heart or help to end the happiest time this universe had ever known. No, you did that." Her words were merciless and cold. There was silence again.

"So, how exactly were you revived Ace?" Asked Usagi kindly, trying to get the meeting back on track.

"When Minako destroyed my body, my soul was freed from Beryl's control. I chose to remain in a card that I had just given to Minako. I never had the strength to manifest myself from it, so I just rested, hoping one day I might have my body back. Last night, I could feel the power of Venus wash over me and when I awoke, I was sitting on Minako's vanity."

"Interesting," muttered Ami.

"What we need to find out is if any dark creatures could have been revived, like youma," stated Mamoru.

"I don't think so," said Ami slowly, "It seems as though only people with actual souls that remained behind in talismans were revived. I don't think we are in danger of any youma coming back to life since they were just creatures created by dark energy."

Relief flowed through the room like a wave, until Ami spoke again, "But, I worry that one other person might have been revived… Beryl."

The tension rose around the room.

"But no one had kept anything of hers," Minako murmured thoughtfully. "And Chaos is still rotting in the Galaxy Cauldron, so if she was even revived, she would be virtually powerless."

"That is true. There weren't any other brainwashed or power hungry people working with the Dark Agency were there?" Ami directed her question toward the Shittennou.

"None that I remember," said Zoicite quickly. "Though, mind you, I didn't live all the way to the final battle between all of you and Metallia."

"There were no others," Kunzite's eyes didn't look at anyone in the group when he spoke.

"If that's the case, then maybe, for once, we have nothing to fear," said Usagi happily.

Minako took a large gulp of her drink. "That may be, but our destiny is to always fight to protect you and the Silver Crystal. I vote we stay on our toes."

Usagi nodded, "Agreed. But in the meantime, I have a wedding that isn't going to plan itself!" She looked at Ami and Minako hopefully.

Minako's expression softened slightly, "Sorry Usagi, I have a rehearsal today for another concert tomorrow night and filming to do afterwards."

Usagi sighed and looked hopefully at Ami. "Sorry, Usagi-chan! I have a busy day at the hospital ahead of me. Taiki is coming with me to help me do some research." She smiled up at Taiki.

Defeated, Usagi sighed, "There's so much to do and you girls never help me!" She wailed. She wasn't a Queen yet and didn't feel bad about cranking up the water works when it seemed like it might work.

"Oh Usagi, that's a lie and you know it! We have dress shopping to do tomorrow afternoon, so why don't you just work on the guest list today?" Minako said. She walked over and gave Usagi a big hug, "You know, how about tomorrow after the concert we have a sleep over, for old times sake?"

"Minako- chan! That is a great idea!" Usagi beamed happily.

"If I ask Makoto to come over and bake you some yummy snacks, will you stop saying such crazy things and promise to work on the guest list and invites?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Minako smiled at the blonde beside her. Her princess had changed a lot in the last few years, but it warmed her heart any time she was able to see glimpses of the Usagi she had first met. She finished her drink, glad that the meeting had been adjourned so quickly and that she wouldn't need another Hale Bopper to help her through the day.

"Minako, Taiki and I need to go to the hospital right away. Can you take Yaten back to the house?"

Minako grimaced, but nodded. She turned to glance at Yaten and Ace, who had been seated on either side of her. They were determinedly not looking at each other. Minako sighed; maybe she would need another drink.

* * *

**Ahahaha! Next Chapter is going to be an awesome awkward car ride. ;) **

**See you guys next time!**

**Also, please R&R! ;D**


End file.
